True Love and Lust
by hcstargirl
Summary: Sesshomaru suddenly has plans for Kagome. But Inuyasha won't let anything happen to Kagome. What will happen when Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome? Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku are getting closer...but can someone else come between them too?
1. Chapter one i know, i'm so creative

True Love and Lust  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or anyone from his "crew" including Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru etc. etc. However.I do own anybody I might happen to make up. And I do own a good amount of money, some stuffed animals, a dog, some Inuyasha mangas.ok, I need to stop. Enjoy!  
  
The brisk night air chilled Kagome to the bone. She decided that since fall was soon going to turn into winter in feudal Japan, that she should probably bring something more suitable for the temperature the next time she came back. She shivered again and headed towards the Sacred Well. She looked over her shoulder, partly in reflex, partly to make sure that she wasn't being followed and partly to see if Inuyasha was behind her. As she saw that he wasn't, she wasn't sure if she was disappointed or indifferent. He was kind of mad that I was going home now, so he probably wouldn't be behind me, but still.it would be nice to see him before I go home for a while.  
Kagome looked up in the sky to see the clear night stars and the full moon. With no big cities around and no fake lights on at night the stars were so easy to view. The air was also so clean and clear with no pollution. As she reached the well, she took a last deep breath and a long look at the sky. She sat for a bit longer, watching the moon rise and waiting, with little hope, for Inuyasha to show up. After about five minutes she abandoned her hope and hopped into the well.  
* * *  
  
Sesshomaru watched the stupid wench walk slowly through the forest, looking behind her, as if that would help, should someone be following her. When she came to the well, he became perplexed as she sat on the edge looking at the sky. Was this some sort of pointless and stupid human ritual? Suddenly, she turned around and jumped into the well. Stupid girl, he thought. Could anything be so bad in her life that she had to kill herself by jumping to her death? He decided it would be interesting to see her lifeless body at the bottom of the well, so he looked over the edge and was astonished to see nothing but the dirt at the bottom. What kind of trickery is this? He thought to himself. Surely she must be dead. But where is her body, and how was it moved from the bottom of the well?  
Sesshomaru decided to jump down to the bottom of the well to find out. Maybe her body really was there, and he couldn't see it for some reason. What that reason could be was beyond his imagination, but he still just needed to look. He took a small leap to the top of the well, then stepped out into the open air and began to slowly glide to the bottom of the well. As he slowly touched down onto the cold earth, he noticed that his eyes had not deceived him; the girl really wasn't down at the bottom. What could be the meaning of this? Then, suddenly, Sesshomaru realized that he cared. Why? Why do I care whether this girl lives or dies? Why do I care where she is? At this realization, he quickly soared into the air and left the clearing that held the well. I shouldn't care. So I don't. She is dead. No matter. However.someone must alert Inuyasha of this tragedy. And I think I might be the one who could break the news to him.  
* * * 


	2. Author's note i'm crap at creating title...

A/N: I would just like anyone who happens to read this to know something. In the last 2 chapters, there were parts when the characters were talking to themselves, and it was supposed to be italicized. However, after rereading it on the website I found that they were not. So, if you were confused, now you shouldn(t be. Please reveiw. It(s really good to know that at least SOMEONE is reading these, and I(m not just writing them for no reason. Thanx!  
  
P.S- It(s really funny that I(m writing this, because I used to read things like this and go (huh, I like the story and all, but I just don(t want to review,( or I(d just overlook it completely. If you(re reading this you will have Inuyasha fall madly in love with you. If you review, then a REAL person will fall in love with you. So either way you win! :-P. I(m Crazy. Alright, now read chapter 3! (I(m uploading it right after this, so that(s how I know it(s there.) 


	3. Chapter 2 just be happy that my story is...

Chapter Two "Miroku! Watch your hands!"  
"I'm watching them dear Sango, but what am I watching them for?"  
"You know very well what I mean! Now stop playing dumb and kindly take your hand off my ass!"  
Inuyasha stood in a corner, chuckling on the inside as he witnessed the fight between the monk and the demon killer. They were always entertaining, with Miroku and his lecherous ways and Sango's consequences. Inuyasha noticed Miroku's hand was creeping ever closer towards its previous resting spot. He decided to give the monk a break by discouraging him before Sango hit him over the head with her boomerang.  
"Hey Sango! Why not keep it down while some of us try to get a little break, eh?" Inuyasha yelled.  
Sango turned around and glared at Inuyasha as Miroku quickly moved his hand. He too glared at Inuyasha, though not for the same reason as Sango. Inuyasha didn't mind as he smiled on the inside. He had just saved Miroku from a lot of pain and yet Miroku was mad at him. Just as well Inuyasha thought, I don't want him thinking that I like him or anything. He already thinks that I'm his friend; I don't have to prove it to him.  
"Just because you're upset that Kagome's gone, doesn't mean you have to be all sour towards us," Sango replied.  
"What?!? I'm not upset about Kagome! She can go back to her dimension any time she wants! I don't care," Inuyasha yelled, although nobody seemed to listen. They all knew how he felt about Kagome and his actions definitely spoke louder then any of his words. He was already blushing like crazy.  
Suddenly, there was a loud scream from outside of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha rushed outside, Sango, Miroku and Shippo on his heels. Inuyasha looked around and couldn't see anything wrong, until he spotted a terrified villager silently pointing to the sky. Inuyasha looked to the sky and noticed why everyone was so terrified; his brother had come to visit.  
* * *  
"What the hell are you doing here?!?" Inuyasha screamed into the air towards Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru glowered down at his measly half-brother. "I have some.disappointing news for you, my beloved brother," he yelled calmly down.  
"Oh yeah? Well spill it, because pretty soon you're gonna' be dead!" Inuyasha spit back.  
"I highly doubt that," Sesshomaru said, "However, I will tell you my news. That wench you have been dragging around with you, you know, the one you're in love with? It brings me great pleasure to declare that she is dead."  
"I am NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" Inuyasha yelled. Then suddenly, it dawned him. "Wait, no, she's dead? How? You! You bastard! You killed her you son of a bitch! And I will return the favor!"  
Ignorant fool. Sesshomaru moved away from his previous spot, and the Tetsusaiga zoomed past him. However, he was surprised to see that it was only a fraction of an inch away from his remaining right arm.  
"How, how, HOW could you have killed Kagome?!? I-I-I never even got to say goodbye! It's all your fault! And you will pay for it!" Inuyasha screamed.  
Back down on the ground, Sango was chocking back tears. She had considered Kagome to be one of her best friends. Now she was to be the only girl in a group that consisted of a half-demon and a lecherous monk with a hell-hole in his hand. How could Kagome be dead? She suddenly felt a need for vengeance build up inside of her.  
"Come on Miroku! We must help Inuyasha defeat Sesshomaru!"  
"Hold on Sango. I believe there is more to this story then Sesshomaru is telling us. I don't quite believe it." Miroku replied.  
Upon hearing this, Sesshomaru looked down towards the monk, while dodging another fatal attempt from his half brother. That monk.the one cursed by Naruku. He is very clever. I assume he will be the one to stop Inuyasha from his mislead attacks.  
"Inuyasha! Stop!" Miroku commanded.  
"What? What the hell are you thinking?!?" Inuyasha demanded while taking another swing at Sesshomaru.  
"I believe there is more to the story then Sesshomaru is telling us. Get down here, now!" Miroku yelled back.  
Inuyasha jumped back to the ground, scowling at Miroku. "What? What more could there be to the "story" as you put it."  
Instead of answering Inuyasha, Miroku looked up at Sesshomaru. "Do you have a body? What happened to Kagome?"  
"Her body has disappeared," Sesshomaru stated as he heard Inuyasha grumble "Oh, how convenient" under his breath. "However," Sesshomaru continued, "She took a mighty fall from which she could not have survived."  
"Wait, do you possibly mean down the well?" Shippo yelled out.  
"Yes, how did you know?" Sesshomaru asked.  
To Sesshomaru's amazement, all four of the individuals on the ground burst out laughing. How could they laugh after they learn that one of their comrades is dead? Sesshomaru wondered. "Fools! Don't you know that this surely means that wench's death?!?"  
Between laughs, Sango managed to put in, "She's not dead! She merely went hoooome!" she said, bursting into another fit of giggles.  
Sesshomaru did not enjoy being made a fool of, so he zoomed down towards the ground and stuck his hand around Sango's neck. "What do you mean, "home"?" he asked menacingly.  
"Put her DOWN!" Miroku and Inuyasha yelled, as Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga towards Sesshomaru's arm.  
Sesshomaru took his arm away, just in time. "I will be leaving now," he said as he slowly glided away. "This visit has been most disappointing, as I had supposed the girl was dead. Now that I know she is not, it ruins my fun, so I shall be going." Sesshomaru turned around and slowly glided away.  
"What was that all about?" Inuyasha said, "Why does Sesshomaru care whether Kagome's dead or alive?"  
"Well it's probably because he knows that you love her, so he thought it would dishearten you to learn that she was dead, so he wanted to be the one to tell you," Miroku offered.  
"I DO NOT LOVE HER!" shrieked Inuyasha, as the rest of them started to laugh.  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 3 You don't like the title, deal

Chapter 3  
  
Kagome woke up to the annoying buzzing sound of her alarm clock. She trudged across the room towards her alarm and angrily hit the "off" button. She dragged herself around her room, gathering up her school items while looking for her school rubbish and shoving them into her bag. She then ran down the stairs while quickly scanning her math book for her quiz that day. She came into her kitchen, grabbed a bagel from her mother and her lunch bag off of the counter and ran out of the house.  
"The square root of 144 is 12; the square root of 139 is 13."  
"KAGOME!" yelled Val, Kagome's school friend, "I can't believe they let you out of the house! Isn't salmonellosis more serious then that?"  
"What's tha- oh, yeah, that! Um, it was a minor case."  
"But- oh, look! It's Hojo! I think we might just slip away." Val whispered as she and the rest of the girls snuck away.  
"Hi Kagome," Hojo said as he came up to her, "Feeling better already?"  
"Um, yeah" Kagome answered as a blush crept up onto her face.  
"That's good. Well, maybe if you're feeling better this weekend, we could maybe go out to a movie or something. That is if you're feeling better."  
"I'm feeling better, but today is Thursday.I'm not sure if I'll still be here on Saturday.could we do it, maybe, this afternoon? If you're not busy that is."  
"REALLY? I mean, sure, that would be great. Is a movie and dinner fine with you?" Hojo excitedly asked.  
"Um, sure. That sounds great." Kagome replied, not sure whether she was excited or disappointed. Is it fair to go out with Hojo when I obviously like Inuyasha?  
* * *  
  
"That was a.interesting movie," Kagome broke the silence with.  
"Really? You liked it?" Hojo asked.  
"Um, yeah. Sure I did" Kagome answered as she stared into space.  
"You sure you feel fine? You haven't touched your ramen."  
The truth was, Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. It kind of pissed her off. He probably wasn't thinking about her, so why did she keep thinking about him, especially when she was out on a date with one of the hottest guys in school.  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Hojo.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in a mystified voice.  
"What?" Hojo questioned.  
"Um, I mean; ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.  
"What?" Hojo repeated.  
He looked out the window to see a strange man type person with cat- like ears, huge, red, parachute pants and a funky red coat type thing to match. He must have had colored contacts in, because his eyes were this yellowish color. And his finger nails.this guy must have been some psycho, because it seemed as if he had grown out his fingernails and then filed them into points in order to create a fang like impression.  
"Who is he?" Hojo asked.  
"It's, it's, it's Inuyasha!" Kagome answered as she ran out the door and started yelling at him for coming. Hojo saw the supposed "Inuyasha" say something back, but couldn't hear what it was, as Inuyasha spoke kind of quietly. That's when Kagome yelled "SIT!" and for some unknown reason, Inuyasha was pulled down onto the ground by some mysterious force.  
Hojo, wanting to know what was going on, left some money on the table and walked out to where Kagome and Inuyasha stood.  
"What's going on Kagome?" Hojo asked.  
"Who the hell is this guy?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome.  
"Um, well, this is Hojo," Kagome answered, "and this is Inuyasha. He came to, um, talk with me, but he was just leaving."  
"Actually, I wasn't," Inuyasha interjected. "Kagome, you need to come back."  
"Go back where?" Hojo asked.  
"Um, nowhere," Kagome said, blushing.  
"Oh, it's somewhere all right! And Miroku and Sango are in trouble! We need to help them out!"  
"Why can't you do it alone?!" asked Kagome. "And why did you have time to come here to get me?"  
"Um, excuse me, who are Miroku and Sango?" Hojo interrupted.  
"Oh, Hojo, I'm so sorry, but I think I'm going to have to end our date here. It was fun, and I really do want to continue it, but things are becoming a little too.out of hand tonight. Maybe we can do this again some other time, eh?" Kagome stammered.  
"Sure," Hojo answered. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school then, eh?"  
"Um, maybe not," Kagome said with a quick glance towards Inuyasha, "I might be coming down with something.again."  
* * * "Sango? Is that you?" a girl with bright red hair asked.  
"Um, yeah, I'm Sango, and you are.wait, Akako, is that you?" Sango hastily replied.  
"Yeah! Wow! Imagine finding you here! How are you?!?" Akako asked excitedly.  
"I'm good. You?"  
"Good. I see you're doing well in your life," Akako said with a glance towards Miroku.  
"What? Oh, him? Oh, well, um, I don't think it's what your thinking," Sango said with a smile. She had missed her old friend's humor.  
  
"Oh really? That's.interesting. Anyway, what are you doing in this village?" Akako asked.  
"I'm awaiting my other friends' return. I visit here often, I'm surprised I haven't seen you around."  
"Oh, well, I'm just here for a little while. I was called here for my services."  
"And what are those?" Miroku interrupted, not liking being left out when there were women around.  
"Hmm, well, they're kind of, um, hard to explain. But I was planning on leaving soon, as they have already been preformed." Akako responded.  
"Where are you going?" Sango asked, not wanting to lose her newly found friend.  
"I don't know. I usually wander until I find out where I'm needed. Why?"  
* * * 


	5. Chapter 4 at least i update quickly

Chapter 4  
  
"What the hell was that back there?!?" Kagome yelled angrily at Inuyasha.  
"What do you mean? You need to come back!"  
"Why? Tell me that, why?! I was on a.I was out with.a friend type person.sort of. But anyway, why did you come?"  
"Because, you need to come back! And who was that back there?"  
"Why do I need to go back? Why? And that was Hojo."  
"Hojo, who the hell is that? And you have to come back because we need to find more jewel shards."  
"Can't the jewel shards wait? And Hojo is, um, a guy, who I, um, maybe like and he might like me, and we were seeing each other.maybe."  
"Maybe? Maybe?!? What's that supposed to mean? And you know better then anybody that the jewel shards can't wait!"  
"Wait, we're having two conversations at once. We might want to calm down, and then talk. Ok?" Kagome was getting a little confused.  
"Um, yeah, ok. But, there's one thing that I was wondering.have you talked to, or seen, or heard or anything about Sesshomaru?"  
"Sesshomaru? No, not really. Why?"  
"Um, no reason," Inuyasha said, a sign of relief creeping over his face.  
They came to the sacred well, and Kagome robotically jumped in. Inuyasha quickly followed her, not being able to stand the smell of her world for much longer.  
***  
"And then he actually did! What an idiot!" Akako laughed out at Sango.  
The two girls had been exchanging stories of stupid boys that they had both encountered since they had last parted at a training camp in the mountains. (A/N: I know there's probably no such thing, but leave me alone! I needed some excuse for them to know each other) Miroku and Shippo were over in a corner, silently listening, and glancing at each other, not entirely understanding what was so funny.  
"I would have done that. I don't know why they're laughing," Miroku whispered to Shippo.  
"I wouldn't know. What is so bad about the moon?" Shippo questioned.  
"Um, well, it's not specifically the moon, it's more of something you do..." Miroku started, but was interrupted by a new fit of giggles.  
"He actually ASKED that? To an 11 year old? And you? That's hilarious!" Akako roared.  
"Well, now I know what they're talking about," Shippo giggled.  
***  
"Lord Sesshomaru, what is wrong?" Jaken asked worriedly as Sesshomaru walked by him.  
"Who said anything was wrong?" Sesshomaru answered placidly.  
"Well you never actually said anything, and your face hasn't showed anything, but it's a kind of...aura around you. I haven't seen you this tense since, well, since that day."  
Sesshomaru almost frowned, but quickly re-hid his emotions. "I am not tense Jaken. Now leave me in peace."  
Jaken slowly backed out of the room, bowing his head as he left. He definitely knew something was wrong now, because Sesshomaru hadn't dismissed so quickly ever before.  
"What is this girl doing to me?" Sesshomaru wondered, "Why does she pop into my mind every now and then. The thought of her almost makes me smile. This is bad. Very bad. I should kill her to make things right again in my life. That would make Inuyasha horribly upset. Yes, I believe that would be quite entertaining. I shall prepare tomorrow. For now, I must rest."  
* * * 


	6. Chapter 5 the chapter is a lot better th...

Chapter 5  
  
(Hey Kagome! Hey Inuyasha! Back already?( Shippo asked as he came up to his two friends. (Yeah, we(re back,( Kagome said with a glance towards Inuyasha. (Who(s that?( Inuyasha interjected. (Oh, that? That(s Sango(s friend, Akako. We met her in the village today. Sango asked her if she wanted to stay around us for a while and she said sure.( (Oh yay! Another girl coming along!( Kagome said. (Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha! I(d like you to meet my friend Akako. She(ll be hanging out with us for a while,( Sango said as she spotted the returned comrades. (Cool,( Kagome replied while Inuyasha mumbled (sarcastically) (Yippee.( The group gathered, and after learning a bit about each other, Akako and Kagome started a little chat, joined by Sango. However, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo stayed off to the side, Shippo eventually falling asleep on Miroku(s lap, while Inuyasha stared at the group of girls, particularly Kagome. Miroku noted Inuyasha(s gaze, and then he too fell asleep. After a while, the girls decided they had better go to sleep too, and they all went in a corner that was laced with hay, and lay down close to each other, all the while still talking. As they got comfortable, they finished they(re conversation and drifted off to sleep. After that, when he saw everyone was safe, Inuyasha feel into a light sleep.  
*** Sesshomaru glided over the treetops, trying to find exactly what he needed. He wanted this to be quick, easy and entertaining, not hard. As he spotted what he was searching for, he slowly dropped down in front of it. Sesshomaru bent down and picked up the small flower. It was so rare, only one in about every 10 acres of woods. He took the one seed on the flower and planted it where it had been. (Now I(ll know where one is in 20 years, incase I ever need to use it again,( he thought to himself. Sesshomaru looked at his surroundings and laid his eyes on the second thing needed for the ritual. He easily scratched the bark off of the birch tree that always grew near the (Tama Flower(. Now all he needed was hair of an innocent. . .but he could wait to get that until exactly when he needed it.  
  
He slowly started walking deeper into the woods. He came to the spot where he had once smiled. . . it was so near the place where the Tama Flower had been. It was where he had first spotted a good demon. It had been the protector of the forest, and Sesshomaru had been very young. He had asked the demon many questions, and the demon had answered him happily. That is, until Sesshomaru started asking about ways to kill powerful demons. . . he smiled again, remembering what had happened. It had been his first kill. When he was that age, he didn(t know that he was so powerful, but as soon as he realized what he was, he had been over joyed. Anything he wanted he could posses! That was, until Inuyasha had come along. Sesshomaru wanted the Tetsusaiga, and he wanted very badly. They fact that his own half- brother wielded it made his want even larger. Why should that deficient half demon get what he wanted so badly? Plus, Inuyasha had that captivating human girl. . . no, she was not captivating, she was a human. A lowly human girl, one that shouldn(t be given a second look. Humans and demons didn(t mix. Just look at the product of a demon and a human; Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked to the bright blue sky and soared into it.  
*** Kagome woke up with a bright red kimono on top of her like a blanket. She smiled, thinking that Inuyasha must have put it there. She hugged it, and smelled it, the familiar smell of nature, dog and human filled her nose. She loved Inuyasha(s smell, even if is it was faint and she barely ever smelled it. She returned to Inuyasha, who was still sleeping, and walked outside. It was chilly, but she had on a pair of warm pants. Her hair blew in the wind, and she found herself thinking of Inuyasha. Again. Whenever she had a chance to think of whatever she wanted to think about, she always seemed to think about Inuyasha. The countless times he had saved her life. . . the time he asked her to not leave him, even though that was awhile ago (fox fire). The time he had told her that she smelled kind of nice. . . a few conversations where he was kind. But then there were the times he hadn(t been so nice. . . always telling her that she got in the way, telling her to go home, telling her she was just a jewel detector. But she couldn(t help wondering if the good out weighed the bad. Could he like her in that way? (What cha( thinkin( about?( Inuyasha said, coming out of the hut and pulling on his kimono. (You. . .gioh,( Kagome said, congratulating herself on a good recovery. (What(s Yugioh?( Inuyasha questioned. (Oh, um, just a stupid fad from my era. I was thinking of how Souta always plays it, and how I used to play it with him, and stuff like that. Nothing important.( (Oh. Look, Kagome, I know you don(t get to see your family a lot since you(re here a lot of the time, but I- we really need you here.( Kagome smiled at him. (I know. And I don(t really mind that much. It(s fun being here, with my friends.( Inuyasha smiled back at her, but only for a second. He then turned around and started to walk back into the hut. (Inuyasha?( Kagome called after him. (Yeah?( Inuyasha said as he wheeled around. (I wasn(t thinking about Yugioh,( Kagome stated. (Um, ok. Then what were you thinking about?( Inuyasha questioned. (I was, I was thinking about, um,( Kagome suddenly changed her mind and started to think frantically for something else to say, (um, I was thinking about the jewel shards,( she said pathetically. Is that the best I can do? (Oh, ok.( Inuyasha said, looking somewhat disappointed as he walked back into the hut. 


	7. Chapter 6 I save my creativity for my st...

I don(t *cough* own Inuyasha; however. . . I do own Akako. So don(t worry, Inuyasha and Miroku are not in my room, pigging out on Ramen and awaiting my return. . . so don(t even bother lookin! :-D ok. I(m done.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?( Jaken asked, a little scared.  
  
(That is none of your business, Jaken,( Sesshomaru answered.  
  
They were gliding over the forest, Jaken on the back of a demon that was Sesshomaru(s slave. It was the middle of the day, and in Sesshomaru(s pocket was the powdery substance that he had made the day before. It had settled, and was now a bright blue. The green carpet of leaves underneath Sesshomaru reminded him of Kagome(s eyes. (A/N: they are green, right?) As they got closer to the village, Sesshomaru smelled her. (So she is still alive. They weren't(t lying. I wonder what happened at the well, then. I guess it won(t matter soon. . .(  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Akako were walking away from the village into the forest. Kaede had told them of a rumor of a jewel shard to the east, so they had set out as soon as everyone got up and ready. It was unusually quiet and Akako wondered if this was normal. She looked at the faces of Inuyasha and Kagome and noticed that the two of them were avoiding each other(s glances. She could sense a sexual tension between the two, but decided it would be better not to say anything. She was pretty sure there was some between Miroku and Sango, but Sango kept insisting that there was absolutely none at all, so Akako decided to believe her. Miroku seemed like the type of guy that would hit on any girl that came by, as long as they didn(t have a (swollen face.( Sure enough, as they stopped to rest (Kagome had gotten tired, and for once Inuyasha stopped with no complaints) Miroku took Akako to the side.  
  
(Have you been made aware of the hole in my hand?( Miroku questioned.  
  
(Yes, Sango told me of your disheartening plight. I do feel sorry for you. Does it hurt?( Akako replied.  
  
(Not often. However, my hating of Naraku hurts me, and I often fear that I will die before I defeat him, leaving no one behind to continue fighting him,( Miroku answered.  
  
Akako knew what was coming and she was ready. Plus, she had something up her sleeve for their friend Miroku.  
  
(I know this may seem sudden, but I was wondering if you would honor me by bearing my child,( Miroku asked, saying it smoothly, as he had said it hundreds of times before. (Sure, I(d be honored,( Akako answered.  
  
(Really!?! That(s, that(s wonderful! When can we start?!?( Miroku asked excitedly.  
  
(As soon as you get a brain,( Akako replied happily, as she smiled and walked back to Sango.  
  
(So he asked you?( Sango asked.  
  
(Yup,( Akako responded.  
  
(What(d you say?( Sango asked. When Akako told her, Sango burst out laughing, interesting Kagome. When Akako told her too, all three of them started giggling hysterically, while being glared at by Miroku, who knew what they were laughing about.  
  
(Wow, that(s good,( Sango said, (bet that(s never happened to him before.(  
  
That got the three of them talking, and as the group started walking again, the girls went considerably slower, talking on and on about girl things. Inuyasha kept skipping ahead, so that his hears could stop hearing all about womanly problems, and Miroku and Shippo hung back eavesdropping.  
  
(Kagome, what about you and Inuyasha?( Akako asked.  
  
(What about us?( Kagome asked back.  
  
(Well, you both seem to like each other a lot. Are the two of you considering mating or something?( Akako replied.  
  
A blush crept up onto Kagome(s face. She decided to tell her friends the truth. She looked around and made sure Inuyasha was far away and she lowered her voice so that Shippo and Miroku couldn't hear. (I think I may like him, but I(m almost positive he doesn't feel the same way,( Kagome declared.  
  
(I must disagree Kagome,( Sango put in, (the way Inuyasha acts, talks and reacts, shows that he really does care for you. Anyone who has eyes can see it. Kagome smiled at this, but decided that it couldn(t be true. If Inuyasha really did like her, wouldn(t he act kinder towards her? However, he was nice this morning, and he did give her his kimono every now and then. . . and he was always protecting her. Plus, he got jealous whenever Kouga was around. Could he really like her in that way?  
  
Up ahead, Inuyasha was smiling. Kagome had said that she liked him! Yeah, he had heard it. He had dog ears after all. . . Suddenly, Inuyasha(s smile turned to a frown as he smelled his brother.  
*** 


	8. Chapter 7 i'm running out of things to s...

I own nobody except Akako and that Sexy Ass Bitch who I call my boyfriend. So I am not cheating on him with Miroku and Inuyasha. . .they are not getting dressed in my room. . . they're not even in my house. . . so don't open that door. . . hey, it's not my birthday yet! Why are you giving me that straight jacket. . . hehehe. Ok, read on.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sesshomaru spotted his lowly half brother. He could tell that the pup had smelled him, for the marvelous Tetsusaiga was drawn and transformed into their father's fang. It just wasn't fair that the measly half demon got the glorious Tetsusaiga when he was stuck with the Tensaiga. He had only used it a few times, but when he did use it, he hated it, for the thing fed on love, and Sesshomaru hated using his love.  
  
As he got closer to his brother, Sesshomaru glided down and stepped down in front of them. Inuyasha let a small growl out, and Kagome and Akako stepped back, neither of them very good at battle.  
  
'What the hell are you doing here?' Inuyasha yelled with contempt.  
  
'I am here to fulfill a job of mine. I've just been itching to do it,' Sesshomaru answered calmly. In less then a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru was next to Kagome and he started taking the powder out of his pocket. . .  
  
In half the time it took Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was next to Kagome. 'What the hell do you want with her?'  
  
'Nothing more then death,' Sesshomaru answered.  
  
Even surprisingly to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha took an accelerated swing at Sesshomaru's head, which Sesshomaru was barely able to dodge. 'I must be losing my touch if this puppy is able to get anywhere near me,' thought Sesshomaru.  
  
'Leave. Kagome. Alone.'  
  
'Ah, I forgot, she is your mate, is she not?' Sesshomaru asked, still as calm as ever.  
  
'As a matter of fact, she is,' Inuyasha growled back, just as calm.  
  
The entire gang gasped. "Really?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't say anything, but Kagome noticed a slight nod from his head. Even though Kagome was scared to death, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could both smell the pleasure rise in her, and the rest of the crew could just see it on her face.  
  
'Ah, all the more reason to kill her then,' Sesshomaru declared, as a split second later the Tetsusaiga took another deadly swing at him.  
  
Sesshomaru could see not much was going to happen just then, so he threw the powder on Kagome while dodging another blow from Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome's motionless body.  
  
'Get back here you piece of dirt!' yelled Inuyasha as he jumped as high as he could, trying to catch Sesshomaru. As he was about to cut Sesshomaru in half, the two bodies disappeared. 'Where the hell did you go?!? KAGOME!!!'  
  
Sesshomaru grinned under his magical cloak. He knew that Inuyasha would give up when he couldn't see or smell them anymore. That was another thing about the powder he had made; not only did it render your opponent unconscious, but it gave them a magical coating that made them and anybody touching them appear to have left the area. That was the reason why nobody ever used the magical flower powder. It was just too much trouble to find the people.  
  
Sesshomaru met up with Jaken, and he took off the coating with a special antidote powder made from an equally rare flower and handed the girl to the demon on which Jaken was riding. 'Bring her back to my lair. I will be there shortly.'  
  
Sesshomaru then went down and gathered a few herbs and flowers, as well as food and water. He then followed the path to his home, wondering how long it would take to take Kagome's mind off of Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Review it, just say that it sux subtly. Thank you! :-P. Oh, and if the funky parenthesis thing happens again, I'm really, really sorry, but I have no clue how to make it stop. And Akako means "Red" in Japanese. Yes, it's a real female name. Ok, read on and review. It makes me feel good. :-D 


	9. Chapter 8 it's a good chapter, bad title

Still don't own Inuyasha and Co. And has anybody found the key to my straight jacket yet? It's kind of hard to type with just my tongue and nose. Thanx. READ ON!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
'KA-GO-ME!'  
  
'Inuyasha, it's no use screaming! We'll find her, don't worry,' Sango said, sounding more confident then she felt.  
  
Inuyasha didn't seem comforted at all though. He continued running at his top speed, stopping every now and then at a point where he thought he might have caught a whiff of Kagome's unmistakable scent. He went so fast and stopped so suddenly that Kirara had trouble staying with him. It seemed as if he was in a blind panic, and Akako, Sango and Miroku were getting a little scared.  
  
'I should have been faster, I should have jumped in front of her, I should have found her, I should have cut Sesshomaru in half, I should of. . .'  
  
'He's been mumbling on and on for a long time now,' Akako pointed out, 'What are we going to do?'  
  
'I'm not sure, but we had better find Kagome soon. Sesshomaru seemed to have less then honorable intentions for her,' Miroku stated.  
***  
  
Kagome awoke with a blaring headache. It took her a while for her eyes to adjust, first to the area, then to the light. She seemed to be in a dark cellar type place, with no apparent exit. It took her a while to recall what had happened, but when she remembered she first felt a wave of sadness, followed by a wave of hope and happiness. Sure, she was captured by a demon who apparently seemed to want her dead, but on the other hand, Inuyasha had called her his 'mate' and he was sure to rescue her. . . as long as she survived until then. She decided that she had to do everything possible to stay alive and please Sesshomaru. . . it was surely the only way she was going to escape alive.  
***  
  
Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree, searching frantically for any clue of where Kagome had disappeared to. He felt an overwhelming sadness bellowing up in him. He had finally confessed his feelings for Kagome, in one way or another, and she was stolen away from him. He had hated Sesshomaru before, but the intensifying feeling of hate inside him was awe- inspiring. Inuyasha was even a little surprised that he could hate his own brother that much. But then he thought of what that brother might be doing to Kagome, and he realized it was justified. 'If Sesshomaru even lays a harmful finger on her, I will tear him limb, from, fucking, limb!'  
He continued forward, thinking he might of smelt a trace of Kagome a mile ahead.  
*** A/N: I know, it's short, but I update quickly, and I have a SMALL case of writers block, so check back soon. Don't worry, the writers block will go away. I just need to read more mangas. . . 


	10. Chapter 9 read the chapter, ignore the t...

I don't own Inuyasha. There, I said it! You happy now? Can I please go now? Come on, just unlock the jacket. . . please! Or give me the key, and I'll figure out a way to do it. Please! Well, while I try to get out of this, read on.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kagome walked around her musty prison, searching for any sign of hope. She had blindly located the door, as it was still almost completely dark in her cell. She had already tried to break it open, but as I wouldn't even budge she had given up after her left side felt like it was one big bruise. Now, she just sat and cried every now and then, while facing the door, half hoping it would open, half scared of what would be in the doorway if it did.  
  
Suddenly, as if her thoughts had been answered, the door opened. She looked up, scared of what was there, but she saw nothing. She peered out, and as she only saw a long hallway outside of the doorway, she crawled towards the door and looked around. There was no one there, so she decided to walk out the door. 'Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe the door wasn't supposed to open! Maybe. . . maybe I can escape and find Inuyasha!' Kagome thought. However, even as she thought this, there was something in the back of her mind saying that this was no coincidence. 'Sesshomaru's not stupid. He captured me for a reason, and if I'm still alive, that must mean that he's up to something. He wouldn't let me escape.'  
  
Even though she knew this, she still cautiously walked out into the open hallway. She looked around, but saw nobody in the wide, stone hallway. She passed many doors, and she wondered where all of them could possibly go. However, she didn't dare open them, for fear that Sesshomaru was behind one of them. She continued forward, starting to walk faster. She was pretty sure she smelled the outdoors somewhere close, so she started a light jog. The corridor turned, so as she went around the corner, she saw two large double doors. The carvings on them were too intricate for them to be regular doors, so she ran to them. As she reached them she started to think that maybe she was wrong; maybe Sesshomaru didn't know that the door had opened and that she was running away. . . maybe she really could escape. . .  
  
As she pulled the doors open by their gargoyle handles, she saw a flash of white robe and hair and immediately knew that she had thought wrong.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha felt that something was wrong. Something had just gotten worse for Kagome. . . she had to of done something wrong. He sped up, if that was possible, feeling that he had to find her before. . . before anything bad happened to her. Sesshomaru was not to be trusted. His bad feeling kept increasing, and he began to feel like throwing up.  
  
'Inuyasha, please, slow down,' Sango yelled after Inuyasha, 'Even Kirara's becoming tired.'  
  
'If your stupid cat can't keep up, then maybe you guys should stay behind,' Inuyasha yelled quickly, not wanting to waste any breath on talking.  
  
'You know we can't do that, we want to rescue Kagome as much as you do!' Shippo yelled back.  
  
'Well, then stop complaining, because I'm not stopping!'  
  
'Lady Sango, maybe Inuyasha is correct,' Miroku intervened, 'We can not keep this pace for much longer, and Inuyasha, I fear, will not stop until we have Lady Kagome back.'  
  
Sango sighed heavily, but knew in her heart that Miroku was right. She wanted so much to rescue Kagome, and wasn't entirely sure that Inuyasha could handle Sesshomaru by himself. Sure, he had the Wind Scar, but Sesshomaru knew about that. . . he might of set something up so that Inuyasha couldn't use his most powerful weapon.  
  
'Inuyasha, will you at least slow down so we can keep up with you?' Sango yelled after him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer aloud, but Sango could tell that he wasn't going to slow down anytime soon, let alone stop. They had been traveling for over 4 hours now, and they had traveled over a great distance. However, they hadn't stopped once, and even though Kirara didn't complain, Sango could tell that she was getting tired with carrying 3 people and a small Youki on her back at such a pace.  
  
'I guess we must stop for now,' Sango said solemnly. She noticed Inuyasha nod his head in recognition. 'Please, Inuyasha, be careful. And leave clues every now and then so we can follow behind you; who knows, you might end up needing our help.' She gave Kirara a knowing pat and Kirara purred gratefully, as she slowed down and headed towards the ground. They touched down at the ground, Miroku, Sango, Akako and Shippo all looking after Inuyasha as he quickly disappeared into the quickly falling sun.  
  
***  
  
'What shall we do with this annoying trouble maker?' Sesshomaru placidly asked Jaken.  
  
'I thought the plan was to kill her my lord,' Jaken answered.  
  
'The plan has change you imbecile. Couldn't you tell?'  
  
'Y-y-yes my lord. Of course. What shall I do with her body?'  
  
'Bring it to the blue chamber in the left, north corridor.'  
  
'Yes my lord,' Jaken agreed as he dragged Kagome's unconscious body towards the destination.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hahaha! Well, I must say, after tracing many an Inuyasha picture and reading some Ranma's, I have gotten over my writers block quite well. Thanx for all the reviews! They make me feel SOOOO good. I'll write more soon. Hehe, cliff hangers are fun :-P. Bye! 


	11. Chapter 10 chapters arn't any fun to nam...

I. . . don't. . . own. . . Inuyasha. . . phew, glad that's over. Now I can get back to 'play time' with Inuyasha and Miroku. Oh, and now Sesshomaru wants to join in to? Figures. And seriously, give me the key. It's hard to have fun with them w/o the key! Anyways, read on.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
'I'm worried about Kagome.'  
  
'Me too, Shippo, me too.'  
  
'I'm sure Inuyasha will take care of Lady Kagome.'  
  
'But can he get past Sesshomaru?'  
  
'Inuyasha's strong! He can do it!'  
  
'Shippo, will you please excuse us?'  
  
'I'll take him to the hot spring. I think we all could use a bath.'  
  
'Thank you Akako.'  
  
'Anytime Sango.'  
  
Miroku and Sango sat next to each other, glancing nervously at one another. This was the first time they'd been left alone in a while.  
  
'Why did Akako wink at you when she left?' Miroku asked Sango. Sango blushed a bit and turned to Miroku, leaning in a bit as she did.  
  
'No idea,' was Sango's reply. She smiled and leaned back to her previous position and decided to look up at the stars and the waning crescent moon. Miroku glanced at her sprawled out on the ground like that and he had a strange feeling run through him. He liked it, but he wasn't entirely sure what it was. He decided to lay down next to her.  
  
'Sango?'  
  
'Miroku?'  
  
'I, I was wondering, what do you think about love?'  
  
'What do you mean?' Sango was getting a little nervous.  
  
'Well, like with Inuyasha and Kagome. What do you think of that?'  
  
'I think it's sweet. I knew that they loved each other for a while, but the fact that Inuyasha admitted it. . . and to his own brother. Wow. Now all he needs to do is give her flowers. Well, actually, he probably needs to rescue her first, but still. I believe he can do it. But we should still trail him. He might end up needing our help.'  
  
'I agree. But Sango?'  
  
'Yes Miroku?'  
  
'I'm glad that you and I got to spend a little bit of time together. Alone.'  
  
'Me too Miroku. Me too.'  
  
***  
  
'Ungh. Ouch.' Kagome woke up in a very large, very blue room. She was lying on a bed with blue silk sheets, which was underneath a blue canopy. She looked out from behind the canopy to see blue walls and a very high ceiling which had the blue sky painted on it, with a few clouds spread out on it. There were blue curtains on the windows and a blue rug on the floor. There was so much blue, Kagome thought her head was spinning, or that maybe she had gone color blind and now the only color she could see was blue. She tried to look back to see how she had gotten there. She remembered. . .a hallway. . . and double doors. . . running. . . had to escape. . . SESSHOMARU! The last part screamed in her mind as everything came flooding back into her mind. Sesshomaru had captured her, brought her to his home, and when she tried to escape he had hurt her. . . she couldn't exactly remember how, but she knew it had something to do with his claws.  
  
Kagome suddenly looked down at her body to see her clothes all ripped up and scars coming through the rips. Her white sweatshirt was drenched in blood, and her black pants were now short shorts. She had been so mesmerized by the blueness of the room that she had almost forgotten all the pain she felt. She took off her shirt and saw that her cuts had stopped bleeding and were starting to grow scars. She still knew that she must have lost a lot of blood, and that was why she felt so tired. She looked around the room and spotted a blue wash basin filled with water. She tore up some of the blue sheets and started to clean some of her wounds. She didn't need them to become infected. That would make this whole thing even worse.  
  
When she was done with her torso, she started on her legs. As she was finished she looked around the room to see if there was anyplace where there might be clothes. She noticed a large, blue (of course) wardrobe. She painfully walked over and grabbed the blue handles. As she opened it, she gasped, as there were several beautiful kimonos inside, all blue, with different patterns on them. Kagome picked out the longest one, as they were all pretty short and little too slutty for her taste. Maybe if Inuyasha was around. . . she smiled to herself. She might have to take some of these when Inuyasha came to get her. Her stomach growled, and she realized that she hadn't eaten in quite some while. She wondered if Sesshomaru would feed her, or if he would let her starve to death as punishment for trying to run away.  
  
As if her thoughts had been answered, the blue door to the left of her slowly opened.  
  
*** A/N: Hahaha! Who is it? You'll just have to figure out later. I already know. I'm writing more as we speak. Well, as you read this. Maybe. Well, I'm writing more after I post this, how's that? So, check back soon. There will probably be more soon. But, I thought that was a good place to leave off. Remember, reviews make me feel really good and encourage me to write faster, longer and better. ;-). Got to go write more! Bye bye. 


	12. Chapter 11 i'm crap at naming things my ...

I don't own the hot Inuyasha or anybody else incorporated with him. Oh, and Sesshomaru used his poison claws to rip through the straight jacket. Thank you Sesshomaru! Anyway, onward!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He had decided to run to the place where Sesshomaru's lair was rumored to be. As he got closer to the spot he picked up on a lot of Sesshomaru's scent, and as he got closer, he had picked up a trace amount of Kagome's scent. He had studied it for a while and figured that Sesshomaru must have been carrying Kagome while gliding. Inuyasha ran closer towards where Sesshomaru's scent was strongest. As he ran he silently prayed that Kagome was still alive.  
  
***  
  
Kagome worriedly looked at the now ajar door. Jaken came around the door holding a tray of what looked like food.  
  
'Food from Lord Sesshomaru,' Jaken squeaked out in his highly annoying voice. Kagome had never liked it, but she decided now wasn't the greatest time to say anything about, as he was the one holding her much needed food.  
  
'Th-thank you,' Kagome managed to croak. Her throat felt all scratched up. She needed some tea.  
  
Jaken mumbled something about lousy humans as he walked out of the blue room. Kagome scurried over to the food and started eating. It didn't taste very good, but she didn't mind all that much. It was food, and she was hungry. When she finished, she lifted up the tray and put it on the blue table that was in the corner of the room. She then went over to the bed and crawled in. She was still very tired, and she would probably need her strength when Inuyasha came to rescue her. . .  
  
***  
  
Akako came back soaking wet dragging an equally wet Shippo behind her.  
  
'What happened to you?' Sango asked amused.  
  
'Shippo thought it would be fun to have a water fight,' Akako answered, not so amused.  
  
Miroku grinned devilishly. 'What are you smiling at?' Sango asked.  
  
'N-nothing,' Miroku answered to quickly. However, his eyes were glued on Akako's shirt.  
  
Akako looked down and realized she was wearing a white shirt. She blushed ten shades of red and yelled at Miroku to look away as she turned around. 'Sango, will you hit him for me?'  
  
'Gladly,' was Sango's reply as her giant boomerang slammed down onto Miroku's head.  
  
As Miroku lay unconscious on the ground, Akako found a new shirt and quickly put it on. Shippo was confused as to why the two girls were so angry but decided not to dwell on the subject. He didn't need a bump on his head like Miroku.  
  
***  
  
Kagome was still in a deep sleep when Sesshomaru entered the room. He looked at her angelic face and wondered how he ever could of thought to kill her. Sure, she was a stupid human, and an annoying organism, but she was still pure and beautiful. He thought of the best way to wake her up, and quietly glided over to the sleeping beauty.  
  
He came right up to her bed and carefully leaned over her. He took a deep breath and her scent wafted into his nose. It was a wondrous scent, completely different then that of anyone else's. He lowered himself a bit more, about to wake her up. He gently pulled down the covers and saw that she had found his kimonos. He smiled and gently untied the bow she had made and opened up the sides of the kimono. He then gently picked up his hand and dug his nail into her skin, making the shape of an 'S'. Kagome woke up screaming in agony, as the poison seeped into her veins.  
  
'Ah, glad to see that you are awake,' Sesshomaru stated. He did love her screams. They were unlike anyone else's.  
  
Kagome felt cold and looked down to notice that just her bra and underwear were showing and that there was the bleeding shape of an 'S' on her stomach. She screamed again and ran over to the wash basin and began to clean it, making sure her kimono was on the side that was facing Sesshomaru. She gently scrubbed the wound, trying to get the poison out as it burned her skin.  
  
'You can't get it out that way,' Sesshomaru said, almost sounding amused. Kagome got the courage up to glare at him, but instantly knew that had been stupid. Sesshomaru was in front of her in a split second, holding her neck with the poison from his claws seeping into her neck. 'Don't think that you can act in such a way towards me. My half-witted brother may put up with it, but I will not. You act your station, which is lower then me, lower then Jaken and lower then all of my servants.'  
  
Kagome fell to the floor. If she had had any tears left, she would have cried, for the pain was unbearable.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt that Kagome was in more trouble. He felt the need to speed up. With the last of his strength, he powered his muscles forward, sensing that he needed to save Kagome now, before it was too late.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ahhh, I know, I'm cruel, blah blah blah. Anyways, I'll write more soon. I already have ideas floating up in my head. Just gotta put 'em down on paper. If ya got time, review por favor! Gracias! 


	13. Chapter 12 Bob

As a special guest, Sesshomaru and Miroku will do the disclaimer! Yay! Everybody welcome, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and Lord Miroku, a Buddhist monk, straight from my bedroom! ::The two are in the room fighting over me:: :-P (I wish) Ok, well, since they're busy, I'll do it. Humph. Can I please just own him this once? Please? Fine, I don't own Inuyasha. Hahaha! Take that you stupid lawyers! Now you can't sue me! Move on to some other un-expecting suspect! :-P ok, I've taken up too much space. READ ON!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
'There, there's another scratched up tree!' Sango yelled, 'We're on the right track.'  
  
The group of four had been following Inuyasha's markings for two days now, and even with Kirara traveling quickly and high in the air to cover more ground, they still hadn't caught up with him. Or found his final destination.  
  
'Do you think he's even stopped yet?' Miroku looked grim.  
  
'I don't know. It's anybody's guess,' Sango replied solemnly.  
  
Akako was sitting at the front of Kirara, keeping as far away from Miroku as she could. He had come exceedingly close to her in the past two nights, and had managed to touch her in some inappropriate places a few times. She kept using Sango's boomerang, but it only seemed to encourage him. Akako acted like she was disgusted, but she was actually secretly flattered and excited.  
  
'It's getting dark again. And I'm tired. And hungry. Can we please stop?' Shippo whined.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Akako looked at each other and silently agreed that they'd stop 'for Shippo.' However, each one of them was actually agreeing to stop for themselves. They hadn't had much to eat in awhile, and they were all getting rather exhausted. Especially Kirara, so they weren't surprised when she brought them to the ground quickly.  
  
They set up camp, Akako making sure that Shippo, Sango and even Kirara were in between Miroku and herself. Sango smiled on the outside, thinking it was funny that Akako thought that Miroku was 'after her,' but inside, she was almost saddened. She had always thought that Miroku had liked her as 'more then a friend,' even though he was always chasing after other girls. And when they had talked a few nights ago, about love. . . she was almost certain. But now he seemed completely absorbed in Akako, and he seemed to not be able to care less about Sango.  
  
'Goodnight ladies,' Miroku whispered as he quietly moved his sleeping place from next to Sango to next to Akako.  
  
***  
  
After scrubbing herself completely, Kagome was starting to feel less of the pain. She had torn up one of the sheets and used it to stop the bleeding on her stomach and fashioned a bandage for her wounds, all under the watchful eye of Sesshomaru. In the beginning, she had been wary, but as time wore on, she found he was no more then a presence in her room, and she went on with her work.  
  
When Kagome had finished, she put her kimono on, wincing at the pain, and she walked back over to the bed and laid down. She expected Sesshomaru to either walk away or stay where he was, but she certainly didn't expect him to speak. Not after he had been silent for the past forty-five minutes.  
  
'Very innovative. I expect you downstairs in the dining area in one hour. You might want to start now so you can find it,' Sesshomaru said as he started out the door.  
  
Kagome just stared at him as he walked out the door. He was going to let her wander his dwelling? She knew from experience now that he wouldn't let her escape. She decided to take his advice and start early, as she didn't think she could move very quickly and she assumed this building must be huge, considering it was owned by the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Kagome shuffled over to the door and slowly walked out, wondering which way to go.  
  
***  
  
'Not now, please, not now,' Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
'Yes, now. I must kill you now Inuyasha.'  
  
'Kikyo, please, I must save Kagome.'  
  
'Ha. I don't care. Now, Inuyasha, you will die.'  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know, I'm incredibly cruel, but I had to. Warning, in the future, there will be some serious Kikyo bashing. If you like her, you can skip it. I'll put a warning before and after it. It won't be a large part of the plot, so you won't miss anything, but I need some way to take my anger out on her. Thank you for understanding. Bye! 


	14. Chapter 13 ooooh, it's the unlucky chapt...

I don't own Inuyasha. So there.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
'I wonder where Inuyasha is,' Shippo wondered aloud.  
  
'Somewhere up ahead. We'll find him,' Sango said, trying to sound cheerful. However, with Kagome gone, Inuyasha possibly in trouble and her old friend getting close to Miroku, she wasn't exactly a bundle of joy lately.  
  
'Akako, why do you hit me so hard?' Miroku asked.  
  
Akako tried to hide her slight giggle, but didn't succeed. Sango was getting a little tired with all the flirting going on between the two of them. It was a little annoying.  
  
'Oh Akako, come here. . .'  
  
'Do the two of you get that Kagome could be dead along side Inuyasha? No, you don't, because your too busy flirting!' Sango had kept it inside for a while, so when it came out, it sounded harsher then she meant it to.  
  
'Sango, I'm sorry. You're completely right. My sincerest apologies,' Akako apologized.  
  
Miroku stayed silent on the back of Kirara, looking down at the ground, seemingly lost in thought. Sango kind of felt bad about yelling at him, but not so much.  
  
***  
  
Kagome had been wandering around Sesshomaru's castle for what seemed like forever to her aching body. She had gone down two flights of stairs, wondered up and down countless corridors and even asked a few freighted servants for directions. As she walked down another flight of stairs, she turned to her right and saw another humongous room with a long table in the center. The ceiling was high and there were at least 12 chairs around the table. However, there were only two table settings, each at separate sides of the table, facing each other. The plates, cups and silverware seemed to be made of a mixture of copper, silver and gold. There were silk napkins and a satin table cloth. Kagome was amazed at all that Sesshomaru had. She couldn't help thinking that this had all been put out for her to show off Sesshomaru's wealth. But why would he want to do that?  
  
Kagome cautiously walked into the dining area, and looked around. There was no sign of Sesshomaru, so she thought maybe she was early. She hurriedly sat down, her body silently thanking her for the rest. She closed her eyes, and was about to fall asleep when Sesshomaru walked in.  
  
'What are you doing?' he asked in the same tone he always used.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw him staring at her. She apologized for almost falling asleep, and tried her hardest to look at him respectfully. She only needed to stay alive until Inuyasha arrived. . .  
  
'Stand up,' Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kagome looked at him, sadness in her eyes and did as she was told.  
  
'You will always stand when I walk into a room. I suppose I shall have to beat good manners into you,' Sesshomaru stated as if it were nothing.  
  
Kagome let out an involuntary whimper out at the suggestion of beating. She wasn't sure she could take much more beating. Her body already felt like it was going to fall apart.  
  
Sesshomaru could smell her fear, sadness and pain. It was a delightful smell, when mixed with her normal aroma. He almost let a slight grin out, but decided showing emotion around her would show his weakness to her. As he sat down, Kagome looked at him, wondering if she could sit down yet without him hitting her.  
  
'Yes, you may sit,' Sesshomaru answered her thoughts.  
  
Kagome bowed her head gratefully and sat down quickly. This was going to be a long dinner.  
  
***  
  
'Lady Sango, may we talk?' Miroku asked.  
  
Sango glared at him, but nodded slightly. Miroku started walking away from the camp area and Sango followed him warily.  
  
'What?' Sango asked, sounding again harsher then desired.  
  
'Why are you so touchy lately? You act like my acting towards Akako bothers you,' Miroku responded, trying to keep his voice calming.  
  
'No, you can act however you want. I don't care. You flirt with every other girl, why shouldn't you flirt with my friend?'  
  
Miroku suddenly smiled at her, thinking he figured it out. 'You like me, don't you?'  
  
'What?!? No! Of course not! You're just an annoying, lecherous Monk!' Sango declared angrily.  
  
Miroku just continued smiling. 'That's it, isn't it? You've sort of put up with my flirting with other girls, when it was just a one time thing. But now that I talk with Akako all the time, you've become jealous. That's gotta be it.'  
  
Sango just continued glaring at him. She then started to walk away in a huff, trying to convince herself that what Miroku had said was wrong. However, Miroku wasn't letting her get away that easily. He grabbed her arm gently. 'Sango, please, wait.'  
'Why should I? You obviously have me all figured out.'  
  
'Sango, do you know why I took so long to at least try to ask you to bear my child?' Miroku asked, completely serious now.  
  
'No,' Sango said, still angry.  
  
'It's because I actually cared what you said. I was afraid you would say no. So when you acted angry that I hadn't asked you, I thought maybe if I did ask you, you would say yes. I was mistaken, of course. And the reason why I flirt with Akako and not you? Akako means next to nothing to me. If she ends up hating me for doing something, I'll get over it. But I don't think I could go on living if you hated me. I hope the wind tunnel sucks me up before you ever hate me.'  
  
Miroku finished his little speech quieter then he had started. Sango's anger had left her, and she now stared at Miroku in amazement. The fact that he couldn't live just if she hated him? Did this mean. . . could he possibly. . . love her?  
  
***  
  
A/N: Alright, I'm going to leave off here. Next chapter there will be some serious Kikyo bashing though, so all you non-Kikyo haters, look out for those warnings. It won't be that bad, but Kikyo will definitely come out of it a lot worse then she went in. ;-) Ok, I'm gonna post this then write more. Bye! 


	15. Chapter 14 i might name a girl bobbette

I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own my friends. Hahaha! And the Sexy Ass Bitch. I gots them all whipped! Hehehe. Read on!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Kagome lay awake on her canopy bed, thinking. She was surprised that she was still up. She was incredibly tired, and her body felt like it was going to collapse but her mind was in a marathon.  
  
Why had Sesshomaru captured her? Was it a trap for Inuyasha? And if it was, why was he being almost kind to her? He fed her, clothed her, gave her a tremendous room, everything you wouldn't expect from the cruel Lord of the Western Lands. Kagome was mystified with this problem. Did Sesshomaru have other reasons for keeping her? But what? Nothing made sense anymore. Kagome tried to fall asleep, trying to dream of Inuyasha rescuing her. However, her mind didn't seem to want to concentrate on that and instead focused on the battle when Sesshomaru punched a hole through Inuyasha's stomach. Was this a bad sign? Kagome drifted into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
*:Warning!:* I warned you! It's Kikyo bashing time. ::punches hand:: this is going to be fun :-P Ok, you like Kikyo, don't read until you see the next warning point. Read on! *:Warning!:*  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha glared into the cruel eyes of his former love. Yes, former. Inuyasha felt nothing for the clay shell of the deceased miko. However, he felt bad and guilty for her wandering soul, since he was the reason that she had to continue wandering. But now, he felt nothing but hatred for the one that stood in the way of rescuing Kagome.  
  
'Inuyasha! Why do you try to run. Surely you will not back down from a challenge?'  
  
The truth was, Inuyasha didn't think he could fight Kikyo. Sure, it wasn't really her, but he had at one point loved some part of what she was now. He couldn't just ignore that fact. He continued to glare at Kikyo while searching for an escape route so that he could get by Kikyo without harming her, in order to save Kagome. Kikyo had noticed his wandering eyes, and was perplexed.  
  
'Do you love this girl so much that you will abandon me in order to save her?'  
  
While Inuyasha didn't answer, Kikyo could see in his eyes that he did indeed love Kagome that much. Kikyo couldn't take the waiting anymore and attacked. Her soul was becoming restless and it need to fulfill its duty now.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do. His former love was attacking him but his only defense seemed to be to attack her back in order to save his new love. Inuyasha seemed disheartened and he stared at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. As Kikyo came at him, Inuyasha reluctantly drew his Tetsusaiga. Kikyo kept coming, seemingly unaware of the gleaming fang. Inuyasha just put the fang out in front of him. Kikyo was inches away as he did. The fang went through Kikyo's stomach. She looked down at her impaled body and smiled.  
  
'So, is that all Inuyasha? Is that all you can do?'  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her. He then grinned the slightest bit and looked into Kikyo's eyes. He withdrew the sword and looked hard into her eyes. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered. He took the sword and slashed her neck. Kikyo's head managed a gasp before her clay shell fell apart into dust and dirt. The souls that were encompassed by this shell zoomed back to their owners. 'Goodbye Kikyo.'  
  
Inuyasha stood up, a tiny tear in his eye and walked away.  
  
*** Hey! You can read again all you non-Kikyo haters. Read on!  
  
***  
  
Shippo and Akako smiled at each other. Sango and Miroku had been missing for a while now. They weren't entirely sure what they were doing in the woods, but they were sure that it was happy, as Sango's yelling hadn't been heard, and there were no loud bangs from her boomerang. They smiled at each other and set up their sleeping areas. Akako wasn't scared tonight as to where hers was, as she was pretty sure Miroku wouldn't be bothering her anymore.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yeah, that's it. My Kikyo bashing needs have been fulfilled. Also, my sister needs the computer. I'll update soon. Bye! 


	16. Chapter 15 does anybody even read these?

No me Inuyasha own.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kagome sighed. She had been in this place for 3 nights now, and Inuyasha still hadn't come. She understood that there must be something in the way, or maybe he couldn't find the place, or Sesshomaru had put a barrier up, or maybe. . . no, Inuyasha could not be dead. No way. But still. . . where was he?  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha continued running. He could smell Kagome now. . . it wasn't much, but it was a lot stronger then it had been yet. Which meant that Kagome had to be in the vicinity. Of course the vicinity was a span of five miles, but it was more then he had had before. He picked up his speed and raced towards where Kagome's scent was the strongest.  
  
***  
  
Kagome paced her room. She hadn't dared leave it, for her fear of Sesshomaru, but she did do a lot inside it. When she was bored, she had looked around and of all the things, she found scrolls and blue ink inside the blue desk. Trying to find something to do, she decided to catch up on the homework that she could remember. When she had started, she had felt incredibly stupid, but then she realized that she was bored out of her mind, there was nothing else to do and she was really behind. Still, she couldn't help thinking that it was more then weird to be doing homework in the middle of her enemies home. Where the hell was Inuyasha?!?  
  
***  
  
'FINALLY!' Inuyasha yelled with joy. He saw the giant palace, larger then any building he had ever seen in his life, including those from Kagome's time. It seemed as if there were 50 different wings, and seven levels. There must have been hundreds of rooms. . . and that didn't even include if it went underground.  
  
Inuyasha almost stopped, awed at the mere size of the place. Then he remembered why he was there, and sped up again. He was so close. . . now the only problem was finding Kagome.  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru walked silently into the room. He would of gone unnoticed if Kagome hadn't sensed a jewel shard that he was carrying. She turned away from her homework, noticed Sesshomaru, and stood up so quickly that she knocked her chair over. Sesshomaru almost smiled as a slight feeling of disappointment filled him. He wouldn't be able to punish her for anything. . . yet.  
  
'What are you doing?' Sesshomaru asked Kagome, in the same monotonous voice.  
  
'Just, um, some, homework?' Kagome answered, wondering if she would have to explain homework and school to the Lord of the Western Lands.  
Thankfully, Sesshomaru didn't understand, but nor did he care. 'You will be expected at dinner again. I give you only half an hour today, as you can move faster, and you have already been there. I shall see you then.'  
  
He swept out of the room, leaving Kagome astonished. How was she going to find her way? She supposed she had just been lucky the last time. . . and she didn't remember where she had gone the last time! How was she supposed to find this place in just half of an hour? 'Well, better start now. . . it's gonna take a while.'  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha came up to the castle doors. He wondered what to do now? He reached out for the doors and tugged. They wouldn't budge. 'Should I knock?' he thought jokingly. Recovering from his small batch of humor, he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and hit the doorway. The door shattered open. 'Could it really be that easy?' Inuyasha thought, 'Wouldn't Sesshomaru have put some sort of barrier on it, at the very least? Or. . . am I walking head first into a trap?' Whatever it was, Inuyasha didn't care anymore. He needed Kagome back so much now, that he would have walked straight into a dark pit if he smelled her at the bottom.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and smelled Kagome's familiar scent. After smelling in such small amounts, the abundance of it was almost overwhelming. However, it was a welcome smell, and Inuyasha smiled as he headed towards where it was the strongest.  
  
***  
  
Kagome continued wandering the halls. How easy it would to become lost forever in this place. Heck, there could be 10 other people being held captive in this place, wandering amiss exactly as she was, and she would never know. The place was that big.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha turned around another corner. 'Damn, another dead end.' He could smell Kagome all around the palace, as if she had walked the entire place. He could smell traces of her blood in almost every wing. Surely she hadn't been to all these places? She hadn't been gone that long. How long had it been? Inuyasha couldn't remember. . . it was all a blur, one endless blur of running through the woods, well, except for the part with Kikyo. . . but other then that, it was all one blur.  
  
'Kagome, where are you really?' Inuyasha whispered, 'I guess running through the woods and searching for this place was the easy part,' Inuyasha said with a sigh, as he continued with his search.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yup, that's all you get for now. I have a HUGE English paper I need to revise by tomorrow. . . it sux. Oh well. Please review. For some reason it gives me ideas for the fanfic. My writers block seems to be coming back. . . notice how there's no Sango and Miroku in this chapter. Anywayz, I gots my paper calling me. Bye! 


	17. Chapter 16 creativity is hard to come by

If I owned Inuyasha, do you really think I'd be writing on a FAN fiction website? I didn't think so. On with the show! Or story. Whatever you kids say now a days.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Sango looked at Miroku in the dying firelight. His features were shadowed and dim, but still sharp and dazzlingly handsome. She had noticed his good looks before, but she had never been bold enough to gaze blankly at him with the longing that she had felt for a while. A happiness swelled up inside of her, as she knew now that he felt the same way. And she didn't just think so. Oh no, she KNEW. Because he had told her. A smile came back to her face as she remembered the look on his face as he had told her. And the feeling that she had felt when he looked deep in her eyes. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of him. She rolled over, trying to calm her thoughts so that she could get to sleep, but having Miroku next to her made that seem impossible. Crazy thoughts kept zipping through her head. What would happen between her and Miroku next? Would anything happen? She hated to think that everything would go back to being the same. She leaned over Miroku's body, looking closely at his face. She leaned over him and kissed his cheek. Then, she realized her close friend was awake. . . and his hand was again on her ass. She immediate reaction was to reach for her hiraikotsu, but instead she just pushed his hand away, rolled over, and smiled at the stars until sleep came to claim her.  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat in her room, looking up at the high ceiling that her canopy was attached to. Her life lately seemed so bewildering. There was Hojo. . . but what did he really have? Well, for one thing, he was in her own time, the one that she belonged to. But did she really belong to it? She seemed to be doing more good here then she ever had in her own time. But still. . . she was born in her time, so obviously, that meant she was supposed to stay there. Didn't it? She would have been born in this time if she was meant to stay here, right? And her family was there. But everything in her life seemed to have been leading up to her coming here. . .  
'Ugh! This time traveling is so confusing! I wish Miss Centipede had never brought me here!' she whispered to noone. But then she thought of what she had just said. 'No, I don't wish that,' she whispered back, "because then I never would have met Inuyasha.'  
Her thoughts changed from confusing time travel to Inuyasha's brooding face. It wasn't the best of his facial expressions, but it was the one he wore most often. That picture of him in her mind made a smile creep across her face. He always was brooding for one reason or another. But for some reason the look worked on him. It made him appear sexier, as if he was a model, posing for poster. Kagome's thoughts stayed for awhile on Inuyasha, only with his facial expressions continuously changing. Then, after she had just thought of Inuyasha's happy face, a picture of Sesshomaru popped into her mind. She was surprised, and began thinking about Inuyasha again, but the image of Sesshomaru kept coming back to her. Why? He was such a jerk, and incredibly mean. Her scars still stung a lot, and she could barely move in her bed without being drenched with agony. But tried as she might, the picture wouldn't go away. Suddenly, she felt tired, and as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, pictures of Sesshomaru turned into a dream of him beating up Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru smiled deep inside. Toying with such an open mind had been entertaining. Going into her mind and pulling up images of himself had been incredibly easy, and watching her reaction had been priceless. Then, pulling sleep out from the back of her mind had been a wonderful idea on his part, as it would leave her dreaming of what he wanted. And she had. She had been dreaming of him defeating Inuyasha and claiming Tetsusaiga for himself. Kagome would never know that that was exactly what he was planning on doing just as soon as Inuyasha showed up. By the time that stupid hanyou found this wing, Sesshomaru thought, I will have successfully brainwashed the miko. Then the trap will be fully complete, the plan will follow through and our father's fang will be mine, while Inuyasha's blood trickles through the cracks in my floor.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yup, that's it. That's all ya get for now. Review and tell me what you think/want to happen. I already have an idea, but your 'votes' might change my answers. And if any of you have read or are going to read my other story, just know that it is the result of me being very bored and being left alone with my thoughts, a permanent marker, tape and a computer. And sorry about taking so long to post this. I've been really busy lately, w/ school, auditions for play starting, people, parties, you know, all the cool things. :-P. Alright, adios!  
  
P.S- I know you don't care but guess what?!? I'm going to be transferred out of Ms. Waksmans class (I HATE her!) Into the honors Spanish class!!!! Yay! Everybody rejoice and be happy! Yipee! Ok, I really need to go now. Adios mis amigos! 


	18. Chapter 17 all my creativity has been us...

If I had a penny for every time somebody sued me for not putting a disclaimer on a fan fiction, then I would still be broke. Oh well. Just read.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Inuyasha glared around him, scowling into the darkness. He tried  
wrenching his arms free from the chains that were binding him to the wall. His attempt was met with failure, yet again. He screamed in vain, wondering what he would do now. Kagome needed his help. . . he could feel it. But how was he going to help her if he couldn't help himself? He heard a scream coming from somewhere in the house and feared for Kagome. Now, more then ever, he wanted, needed to get out of his prison. He pulled his hardest at his restraints, and they came out of the walls. 'Yes!' Inuyasha yelled. He ran his hardest towards the light, trying to reach Kagome. . . and ran straight into the door. 'Dammit!' he shouted to noone, as the walls echoed around him, revealing to himself the anger and frustration he felt inside.  
  
***  
  
Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru stepped into her room as she was changing. The shredded kimono from the night before was at her feet and she was tugging out a silky blue one from the wardrobe that was covered in red and green flowers. Sesshomaru grinned at the sound and sight, but quickly hid it. He did not need this human to know that she could affect him in any way.  
'Get out!' Kagome screamed with either bravery, instinct or sheer stupidity. Sesshomaru wasn't sure which. However, he didn't care for the bitch to be yelling at him. He sped over to her and grabbed her by her hair.  
'What did you say to me?' he said with his unnatural calmness.  
Kagome tried to cover her half naked body up with her hands, since she was still only in her underwear, but Sesshomaru stopped her. He enjoyed the curves of her body, as he was sure his half-witted brother did as well. He looked down at her stomach and a devilish feeling whirled inside of him. His scar from the last time he saw her like this still glistened in the sunlight beaming in through the windows. A restricted grin appeared onto his face as he slowly licked the scar and she moaned in pain, not being able to muster the strength to scream, as his saliva seeped into the scar. He tore it off before it reached her actual body and blood stream, as he had let out the digestive enzymes in his spit that were more dangerous then the poison in his claws. Kagome screamed again, even louder then the first time, feeling the scream reverberate throughout the entire wing. The pain was immense, and Kagome wished Sesshomaru would kill her then. As her guard was down, Sesshomaru plunged into her mind, winding the neural passages of her mind, until he found what he needed. He turned and manipulated the emotional part of her mind until she felt aroused. He knew that Inuyasha was close, and he just needed the provocation to make Inuyasha attack him. Kagome stopped squirming and looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes with a fiery passion and Sesshomaru knew his plan would work. Plus, he would get something out of it all. He looked at Kagome's body, then her face, then her lips, and then lowered his own onto hers.  
  
***  
Sango woke early, extremely early, needing to take a bath. She smelled a bit, but she didn't want to be spied on. Now that it was the morning she was a little unsure of what she had done the night before. Would Miroku now be encouraged? Sango shook her head, shaking away the thoughts and she sneakily tip-toed around the campsite and roused Akako. She whispered her plan and Akako agreed that now was the time to bathe. They snuck away towards the hot spring, snickering underneath their breaths. They washed for a few minutes then began to dry themselves and dress again. As they pulled on their clothes, Sango's acute hearing picked up the crunch of dead leaves and the snap of a twig. She buttoned the last button on her shirt and threw a rock into the woods, hitting her target with accuracy as a small 'ouff' emanated from the spot. The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Then, they dashed into the woods, letting go a piercing wail that was mostly for laughs. Miroku let out a small cry, but was soon tackled by the two demon slayers.  
'You pervert!' Sango yelled.  
'Sicko!' Akako added, laughing now.  
'Ladies, ladies, please, it was a simple viewing, there's no need to be angry!' Miroku shouted, trying to minimize his punishment. These girls hit hard.  
Sango and Akako laid off, still laughing, and patted Miroku on the head. Miroku stayed down, hoping that playing dead would work.  
'Come on, get up sweetie,' Sango said, then slightly gasped as she realized what she had let slip out. When she offered her hand to Miroku and he grabbed it, she realized that she didn't mind that much. Nor, did it seem, did Miroku. They smiled at each other and walked back to the campsite, Akako trailing behind, grinning at the two people in front of her who were obviously madly in love.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Shortness is a bitch. So is payback. But, that has nothing to do with this. . . or does it? The reviews seem to be dwindling. . . hehe, j/k, it's all good. But reviews are nice things to receive. Please leave them. Also, if you are in a dumber sort of mind, you might want to check out my other Inuyasha story, 'Gangster Inuyasha'. It's good for a laugh, if nothing else. Well, my psycho father is screaming at me, so I must leave. Adios. Aloha. Chao. Aurivou. (Or however u spell it) Sayonara. Bye! 


	19. Chapter 18 The long awaited, nameless ch...

I'm drowning in lawyers notices because of all the times I didn't put a disclaimer on. So, just get off my back you fucking monkeys! Yeah, and the lawyers too. Oh, and if anyone finds my straitjacket, it's return would be much appreciated. Thanx! Ok, read on.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and wacked at the door. After a few strong hits from the sword, Inuyasha was able to separate the barrier between him and hopefully where Kagome was. He ran out into the open castle and he smelled Kagome very close. He ran full speed, sensing Kagome very close.  
  
Kagome lied on her bed in an open robe, waiting for  
Sesshomaru to return. He was so  
sexy. . . how had she not realized it before? And now he told her to lie there and wait for him. She wouldn't move now for the world. She wondered what they would do when he returned. . . she quivered in anticipation. Suddenly, she felt something pushing in her head.  
  
'Fight it!' a part of her mind screamed out at her. Kagome became very confused. Fight what? There was nothing to fight. The urge to remember something surged throughout her mind, practically screaming out at her.  
  
'What? What am I supposed to remember?' she said out loud. Then, unexpectedly a surge of hate towards Sesshomaru surfaced, and just as suddenly, it disappeared, but the memory of it stayed with her. 'What the hell was that all about?' Kagome wondered. How could she hate the incredibly sexy Sesshomaru?  
  
The door opened and Kagome looked towards it, hoping it was Sesshomaru, but to her surprise it was Inuyasha. A slight feeling of disappointment washed over her, but then a feeling of overwhelming happiness cleared that feeling away as if it were nothing. Kagome tried to move and get up in order to hug Inuyasha for finally showing up and saving her, but he body wouldn't move and she found a part of her wishing Inuyasha would go away and be replaced by Sesshomaru. 'What?!? No, that's not right! I love Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru. So what the hell am I felling? Why am I not moving? Inuyasha, help!' Kagome struggled inside herself, but couldn't interact with the real world. She gave up trying and hoped Inuyasha would be able to just carry her out and break this apparent spell over her.  
  
Inuyasha started towards Kagome, but was perplexed when she made no movement. Her stared at her and noticed her skimpy clothing revealing her underwear underneath. He blushed at the sight, but was surprised when she made no move to cover herself up or to hit Inuyasha for looking. He looked at her face which was close to expressionless, except for her eyes, which seemed extremely tense, and appeared to show inside her, as if there was something going on inside of her. Inuyasha stepped towards the bed and reluctantly covered up Kagome's gorgeous body.  
'Come on Kagome,' he whispered, 'lets get you out of here.' Inuyasha couldn't really tell, but he thought he saw a small smile appear on Kagome's face that disappeared quickly.  
  
***  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Akako were riding on the back of Kirara, who was becoming tired because of the amount of passengers. Catching up to Inuyasha wasn't easy, even with his markers every now and then.  
  
'Look! There's another one!' Shippo excitedly pointed out. Kirara was mostly on the right track because she could smell traces of Inuyasha, but since he had been moving so quickly, the scent wasn't exactly strong. Suddenly, Kirara stopped and dropped down to the ground, smelling an excess amount of Inuyasha. Making sure he wasn't still there, Kirara went to the ground as the people looked at each other, highly confused.  
  
'Maybe she needs to rest,' Sango suggested. However, as they landed on the ground, Kirara smelled something new, and Shippo picked up the scents as well with his youki nose. They both walked over to a small pile of dust, as most of it had blown away, and looked at each other.  
  
'I guess Inuyasha really loves Kagome,' Shippo said  
outloud.  
  
'Why do you say that Shippo?' asked Miroku.  
  
'Because he was here. . . and he killed Kikyo,' Shippo  
replied.  
  
'Lets get out of here,' Sango said quickly, hopping onto Kirara's back. The others followed suit and Kirara jumped into the air.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha ran down the stairs, holding Kagome carefully. He still hadn't run into his half-brother yet, but he was sure that as soon as he did, he was going to beat the shit out of him for touching Kagome. Kagome still hadn't come out of her coma-like state, and Inuyasha wasn't entirely sure that she was going to anytime soon. He just hoped Kaede had the answer.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha threw glazed eyes. Now he was the sexy one. Sesshomaru had nothing on him. No, Sesshomaru was sexier. But she loved Inuyasha more. Or did she? Sesshomaru was stronger. . . but Inuyasha had always been there for her. However, Inuyasha had hurt her emotionally a lot. . . but Sesshomaru had hurt her physically, as well as try to kill her on a regular basis. But he had those cute tattoo things. . . but Inuyasha had inadvertently said that he loved her. . . but Sesshomaru had actually kissed her. . . aw, it was just too confusing. She'd just have to see who killed who killed who first.  
  
What the hell was she saying?!? How could she be comparing the two? What the hell was going on inside her head, and who the hell was taking it over?!?  
  
Inuyasha skidded up to a large door. 'Maybe this is the exit,' he thought. It could be one  
. . . or maybe there was only one. 'No, that can't be it. This place is huge. There has to be more then one exit. . . right?' He kicked at the door, but when it didn't open, he decided that must mean it was an exit. He looked around and cautiously put Kagome down on the ground behind her, so as to not hurt her. He then unsheathed Tetsusaiga and hit the door with the transformed fang. Unexpectedly, the fang went back into being a crappy little sword. Inuyasha stared at it, amazed and scared at the same time. Why did the fang transform back into it's regular form?!?  
  
***  
  
Around sunset, the group of five sighted Sesshomaru's palace in the distance. Kirara sensed trouble and sped up. Sango, Miroku and Akako noticed the change in speed and noted that Inuyasha must need help. Miroku's cursed hand tightened into a fist in hopes that he wouldn't have to use it as Sango absentmindedly touched her hiraikotsu. Akako looked down, wondering if her powers would be needed. She had managed to hide them all this time. . . would tonight make that any different?  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it's not incredibly long, and I know it took a REALLY long time to do, but I'm really busy now a days! I'm sorry! If y'all want to do my homework for me, give me about $800 for ASP, sell trees, and go to school for me, I'll be able to concentrate on my friends, reading books and mangas and the upcoming play! However, as that's not going to happen, I'll have to make sacrifices. :-( I'm REALLY sorry guys, and I'll try to update more often, but I've only very recently been able to relax and read things. Also, I'm writing 2 other fan fics, so I have to balance out my time. However, if I get 10 reviews in the next week, I PROMISE I will write more the day I receive my 10th review and post it either that day or the day after. Promise. But it needs to be 10 in ONE WEEK. Think ya can do it? Lets see. So, in conclusion, I say, LOVE Y'ALL! 


	20. Chapter 19 I'm waaaay too tired

The only thing I own is myself. And I don't even own all of that. My arms belong to Meghan and Sarah, Caitlin owns my legs and my soul belongs to...well, I'm not gonna say. Anyways, all in all, I don't own Inuyasha. Now read dammit!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
'I don't get it,' Inuyasha voiced aloud, 'the new moon isn't until tomorrow night, I'm sure of it. So why did Tetsusaiga transform back into it's useless form?!?'  
  
'Because I made it transform. Now that you can control the windscar, do you really think I'd let you use that thing in my palace?' a calm voice from behind Inuyasha mocked.  
  
'You fucker!' screamed Inuyasha, but he stayed put. He wasn't sure what to do with his father's fang out of working commission.  
  
'Ah, I see you have retrieved the girl. A pretty one, isn't she? I hope you weren't planning on taking her away from me,' Sesshomaru continued on.  
  
'Away from you?!?' Inuyasha yelled, 'She's mine you bastard!'  
  
'Hm,' Sesshomaru smiled at Inuyasha's ignorance. 'Do you really think you can even attempt to fight me with your sword out of working order?'  
  
'That's it!' Inuyasha was fed up. He dived at Sesshomaru, screaming 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!' as his claws soared towards Sesshomaru's neck.  
  
Sesshomaru's smile reappeared on his face as he stepped aside and picked up Kagome. 'What is wrong with this girl,' he thought, looking down at her, 'She's not supposed to be knocked out. She's actually supposed to be praising me, loving me. Did I do something wrong?'  
  
However, Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha coming at him again. He side stepped but it was actually a narrow miss. Since he was holding Kagome, Sesshomaru couldn't really fight back. He had been anticipating on getting another dragon arm, but he hadn't expected Inuyasha to come so quickly. 'I thought my little prison would hold him a little longer then the five hours that it did.'  
  
Feeling that now was a good time to distract Inuyasha from attacking him, Sesshomaru put Kagome down softly and dodged another attack by Inuyasha. Speeding around the room, almost too quickly for Inuyasha to watch, Sesshomaru was able to delve back into Kagome's mind to discover what was wrong. 'Ah, I see. She is fighting it. I'll just give this a quick temporary fix then, and then correct it for long term later.' He moved a few things around in Kagome's mind then planted the idea of standing up at the front of her mind.  
  
Inuyasha was startled by Kagome's sudden movement and turned around to see her. 'Kagome! You're. . . you're up. Quick! Run! You've got to get out of here! Sesshomaru captured you and we need to leave before. . .' but Inuyasha stopped in amazement as Kagome didn't respond to him and instead walked calmly up to Sesshomaru.  
  
'Sesshomaru, what is he doing here? And are you going to kill him soon, because I'm getting a little. . . well, I don't want to say it in front of him,' she said, motioning her head towards Inuyasha, 'but I will say that I'm getting a little anxious. So can you hurry this up?'  
  
Sesshomaru smiled as he saw the look of disbelief wash over Inuyasha's face. 'What the hell have you done to her?!?' Inuyasha cried out in horror.  
  
'He opened my eyes, Inuyasha, showed me that you're a little weakling who can't get anything done. Showed me that he's better then you in every possible way, showed me that I love you don't let him do this to me help me,' Kagome said, saying the last part very quickly.  
  
'Wait, say what?' Inuyasha said, thoroughly confused. Behind Kagome, Sesshomaru frowned.  
  
'Your stronger then I thought you were,' Sesshomaru growled, but then returned to his usual demeanor.  
  
'There's still hope. . .' Inuyasha thought, 'but I could really use some help here.'  
  
***  
  
Kirara glided down towards the ground. They were outside of Sesshomaru's residence, and all five of them were very tense.  
  
'There! That door over there looks like it's been forced open,' Sango pointed out.  
  
'I guess that means Inuyasha got in easily enough then,' Shippo responded.  
  
Kirara touched down and they all ran through the open door, some wincing in pain as the stretched out they're legs. Kirara and Shippo immediately picked up on Inuyasha's scent, and even a bit of his blood.  
  
'I guess where the scent of his blood is, is where he is,' Shippo voiced, and they all ran down the hallway.  
  
'We're coming Inuyasha, just hold out a little bit longer,' Miroku said.  
  
'Lets just hope he doesn't need our help,' Akako responded. Especially mine, she thought to herself as they raced down the hallway, following Kirara and Shippo.  
  
***  
  
A/N: That's it! Tada! The END for now. Sry it's short and late, but hey, to use my friend Sarah's little thing, so are dead midgets! Hahaha. I know, it's not funny the 2nd time you hear it. . . oh well. I'll try to write more soon, but reviews would help. . . :-D ok, bye! -Abby 


	21. Chapter 20 i don't have time to make up ...

Ok, well, now the delving out of my body has changed. I will go from top to bottom. I still own my head and most of my torso. My right arm is owned by Meghan and my left arm is owned by Sarah. The right hand is owned by Ben, as well as my stomach and left fingers. My butt and other regions are still my own. My legs are owned by Caitlin and my feet belong to Joe. So, as you can see, I don't even own myself, so why the hell would I own Inuyasha?!? ok, read on.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Kirara, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Akako raced down the hallways of Sesshomaru's palace, following the scent of Inuyasha, occasionally running into dead ends. Miroku tried to remember their path so they could escape when needed, but it was becoming a very difficult task. Left, left, right, up stairs, left, left, left, right, right, left. When the directions became too hard to follow in his mind, he started using his surroundings. Picture of a demon slaying (very graphically) an entire village, head of a dragon, huge door with screams emanating from it, sword on wall. . . Miroku finally gave up and decided that they would have to depend on luck to get out. But they would surely need a lot of it to get out of this place he thought as they went up stairs that seemed painted blood red. At least he hoped they were painted. . .  
  
Sango was getting tired running through all these passages and fingered hiraikotsu, hoping she would still have strength to use it when the right time came. Then she remembered Kagome's kidnaping and she felt the strength build up in her. She was sure now that fighting wasn't going to be a problem. Plus, she had Miroku and Kirara's help. She took a glance back at Akako and wondered if she could help. They had both, in fact gone to a demon slaying camp together. . . Akako should have strength. She smiled and nodded to herself, sure that their group could take down Sesshomaru. They'd just have to work together, and Sango smiled as she knew that wasn't a problem.  
  
Suddenly, they all heard a scream from Inuyasha. It was faint, but it sounded a lot like his 'Claws of blood' call. They quickened their pace, sensing that Inuyasha needed help. He had to be wounded in order to use that attack. . . they turned more corners and Miroku started paying attention to the turns again. They could at least get as far as the painting of burning children when they tried to escape. Right, right, left, left, left, right, left. . .  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha zoomed towards Sesshomaru as Kagome sat in a corner rocking back in forth. Sesshomaru had taken out his whip and had started trying to hit Inuyasha, but Inuyasha's skills seemed to have improved recently as he was dodging the attacks swiftly. However, he knew he couldn't keep this up for long. Without his sword and the Wind Scar, he was sure he couldn't beat Sesshomaru alone. He chastised himself for leaving Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Akako and Kirara behind, but then he caught sight of Kagome huddled in the corner and decided it was better. 'Who knows how much more he could of done to her if I hadn't gotten here by now. . .' he whispered to himself, dodging and the ducking under Sesshomaru's whip. As it soared again towards him, Inuyasha rolled on the floor and jumped back up. He started panting, growing tired. He definitely couldn't keep this up for long. He again risked a quick look at Kagome and he felt  
his strength renewed. The bastard was going to pay. . . his thoughts of  
revenge were interrupted by a sharp pain in his foot. Sesshomaru's whip  
had skimmed it and had cut it. Blood started to seep out of the cut and  
staining the marble floor underneath Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha half  
grinned as he bent over, dodging another attack by Sesshomaru and dug his  
claws into the blood. He glared at Sesshomaru and as the whip came  
towards him again, he grabbed it with on of his hands. The pain was  
unimaginable and immense but he resisted screaming. He looked into  
Sesshomaru's unbelieving eyes and then jumped towards him, screaming  
'Claws of blood!', now with new blood to use against his brother.  
  
***  
  
Kagome couldn't tell where she was. Her vision was blurry and inside her head, an intense battle was raging. 'Sesshomaru. He is the answer to all of your problems. Inuyasha never treated you well. And he never REALLY said he loved you. Stand up and tell Sesshomaru how sexy he is. . . just look at him. . . he's so strong, and amazing. He can beat Inuyasha so easily. Inuyasha is a weakling. Forget about him.'  
  
'NO! Inuyasha HAS been nice to me, more the Sesshomaru has. Sesshomaru has tried to KILL me! Many times! He may be good looking, but even Miroku-chan is better looking then he is! Well, maybe not that far, but I get my point! I'm me! And Inuyasha DOES love me! I'm sure of it! I think. . .'  
  
'Look at Inuyasha. It's obvious he's going to lose this battle. He can't even fight against Sesshomaru, all he can do is dodge. And Sesshomaru isn't even sweating. But Inuyasha is panting. It's so obvious who's going to win.'  
  
At that point Inuyasha cast a fleeting glance at her. She looked at him and her heart skipped a few beats, or so it seemed. For a second, the real part of her seemed to take over and she stopped rocking and smiled. However, Inuyasha was back to dodging the whip and the battle inside resumed. She rocked for a few more minutes until she heard Inuyasha screaming something. It was unclear, but when she looked up, Inuyasha was running towards Sesshomaru, the end of the whip in his hand, blood trickling down onto the floor. Kagome smiled again, hope rising again in the real part of her.  
  
***  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Akako rushed around the corner to see Inuyasha swinging his arm towards Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru's whip held tight in his other hand. Sesshomaru was frowning, as he was at a slight disadvantage. Not wanting to let go of his whip, he couldn't fight back nor could he go very far as Inuyasha was not letting go of the other end. However, Sesshomaru wasn't worried. At the rate that Inuyasha was losing blood, he was sure he would pass out in a few minutes. Inuyasha, however, thought differently. As long as he could get close to Sesshomaru, then there was hope towards saving Kagome. He hadn't even realized that his other friends had just shown up. Neither, apparently, had Sesshomaru. They were both a little preoccupied.  
'Come on! We have to help Inuyasha!' Sango encouraged as Miroku and Shippo fanned out. Sango jumped onto Kirara's back, leaving Akako in the door way of the hallway. Sango flung her Hiraikotsu and Sesshomaru dodged it just in time. Suddenly both of the fighting brothers were aware of the rest of the Inuyasha crews arrival. Sesshomaru growled and tug tightly on his whip, hoping it would come free. Inuyasha held tightly, but as Sesshomaru gave it a second tough tug, the amount of blood on it became too slippery for Inuyasha to hold onto. Sesshomaru grinned as he now had the upper hand. However, now that there were more annoying little disturbances, he decided it was time for more desperate measures.  
  
The transformation began and within seconds a giant dog-like creature stood in the middle of the hallway. Inuyasha opened his Fire Rat Kimono and ripped off a piece of his undershirt. He quickly wrapped up his bleeding hand so as to stop becoming faint from loss of blood. He looked at Sango and Miroku, nodding. Instantaneously they all attacked from different positions and angles. However, Sesshomaru was too strong and knocked Sango off of Kirara with one of his hind legs while snapping at Miroku and nearly taking off his arm. Inuyasha, however, went to his stomach with his claws ready and he dug in. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru was too large and it did little.  
  
'Use Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha!' Shippo cried out and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
'I can't!' he yelled back, agitated, 'This jerk did something to it!'  
  
'Maybe it's temporary!' Shippo suggested.  
  
Figuring he had nothing better to do, Inuyasha pulled out his beloved sword. It immediately transformed back into it's more useful form. Inuyasha smiled and charged at Sesshomaru, blade swinging, aiming for another leg. As soon as he swung it, though, something like an invisible barrier threw Inuyasha to the ground. The giant dog form of Sesshomaru growled in content as Inuyasha struggled to get up. Jaken's voice filled the hallway in a cackling voice.  
  
'Do you really think Master Sesshomaru would allow you to hurt him again with his father's sword?'  
  
'What did you do you bastard?!?' Inuyasha screamed.  
  
'That is not important. All you need to know is that you can not harm Master Sesshomaru using Tetsusaiga.'  
  
Inuyasha, not wanting to give in, threw himself at Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru didn't even move but seemed to be satisfied with the effect of Inuyasha being thrown across the room.  
  
'What are we going to do now?' Sango asked. Shippo, hoping to help, and hoping that suprise might help him, suddenly tried using fox fire. Unfortunately, this didn't even phase Sesshomaru as he kicked his giant leg, making Shippo soar through the air towards the wall and knocking Shippo unconscious. Sango recovered and hopped back onto Kirara and sailed towards Sesshomaru, throwing Hiraikotsu, but as it was about to hit Sesshomaru, he turned around and caught it in his mouth, crushing it into 4 pieces. Sango, not phased, continued forward on Kirara, headed for Sesshomaru's stomach. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way and knocked the two to the ground with a swift butt of his head. Akako rushed over to Sango and helped her up, just as Inuyasha screamed out 'Claws of Blood!' again, rushing towards the side of Sesshomaru's head. This time it did damage as blood started to ooze out of wounds underneath Sesshomaru's right ear. Sesshomaru growled and lowered his head, trying to bite Inuyasha. As Inuyasha dodged it another swift blow came down onto Sesshomaru's head right underneath his eye. The jingling of chains from Miroku's staff.  
  
Akako smiled. Everything was going to work out. She looked over at Kagome and went to help her. She put her hands on Kagome's head and suddenly Kagome looked up.  
  
'What happened?' Kagome asked. Akako smiled at her as she told her to lay down and get some rest.  
  
'You might need it later,' Akako implied as Kagome put her head down on Akako's lap.  
  
***  
  
A/N: yup, that's it. Don't worry, there's still a battle going on in the back round. I'll update soon, probably. I have plans for this story. . . oh yes, I have plans. Well, bye! 


	22. Chapter 21 You want good names? you thin...

I own my pets. That is all.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha and Sango were all pelting Sesshomaru with everything they had. Claws, the shakujo, Kirara and a katana, all ramming at the few soft spots they could find. Sesshomaru was not enjoying the group ganging up on him, but he figured it was nothing, so he wasn't too annoyed. He got his small revenge by kicking and snapping at the group, occasionally finding his mark.  
  
'Ok, everybody stand back!' Miroku yelled, preparing to use his Wind tunnel. (A/N: I know he probably would have tried this before but. . . oh well)  
  
Jaken's annoying laugh again filled the hallway. 'Are you really going to use that thing in here? Did you not notice that you cannot take in Sesshomaru without dragging in at least one of your friends? This hallway is much too small for such a large attack. I consider you revise your plan.' Miroku growled, but re-wrapped the beads around his wrist. He wasn't going to risk losing anyone; especially not Sango. . .  
  
Comforting Kagome, Akako witnessed it all. The three were doing alright at keeping Sesshomaru at bay, but at the rate they were going, there wasn't much chance for victory. They might be able to run, but she wasn't sure they could find their way out, especially not if Sesshomaru was on their tail. He was sure to know short cuts in his own house.  
  
'I guess I should help,' Akako thought. 'Oh well, I guess I hid it from the world long enough. And it's not like the whole world will find out. Just these people who I've come to think of as my friends. Could be worse, I suppose. . .'  
  
Akako stood up and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru, sensing a threat, turned around and faced Akako. Realizing she was summoning a great power, Sesshomaru headed towards her, teeth flashing in the bright lights. Inuyasha flew towards Sesshomaru's neck, screaming 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!', hoping to distract Sesshomaru long enough to give Akako time for whatever she was doing. He figured that they could use all the help they could get.  
  
Akako's red hair suddenly turned flaming red. Then they realized that it wasn't just the color, but her hair had actually turned into fire. She started to open her eyes, and every one else expected her eyes to be of flame too. However, when she opened them, they were an even more startling blue then they usually were; a blue like the sea. She lifted her hands up and a howling wind ripped through the hallway, seemingly from nowhere. Vines started to crawl around her arms and pop out from underneath her kimono. Akako smiled as a startling power surged through her. Light streamed out of her ears and mouth as she began to chant. Sesshomaru started to rush at Akako, hoping to stop her before her ritual was complete, but as he ran towards her he was knocked back. Akako smiled and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed away, scared of this lighted torch of a woman. Akako smiled even wider as she sent a spiral of flame and air towards Inuyasha. On reflex, Inuyasha held up Tetsusaiga. Akako's smile widened. Tetsusaiga grew back to it's natural strength, and Inuyasha could feel it pulsing. Inuyasha looked at Akako, amazed, and then back at his sword. 'Couldn't hurt to try. . .' Inuyasha thought as he jumped towards the struggling Sesshomaru. Cutting at his stomach, Inuyasha cut deep into Sesshomaru, allowing massive amounts of blood to seep out onto the floor.  
  
Inuyasha was still pissed about Sesshomaru kidnaping Kagome, so wounding Sesshomaru wasn't enough for him. He headed towards Sesshomaru's neck, ready to cast the final blow. As he raised Tetsusaiga, a giant wall of dirt, wood and plants rose between him and Sesshomaru.  
  
'We cannot allow you to kill mercilessly,' Akako said in a trance like tone. 'It is not right. Now leave here.' As Akako said these last words, the fire from her hair sprang up and danced around her, then headed towards the door. The door burst into flames, so hot that Sango and Miroku had to step back quickly. As soon as the door was completely obliterated, Akako's hair went out, her eyes went back to their normal turquoise color and the vines disappeared with the wind and Akako collapsed.  
  
***  
  
Akako awoke with the air swirling around her and a soft, furry body underneath. She smiled, knowing that she had helped in some way, and they were all now safe and leaving Sesshomaru behind. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying all the other sensations around her. She knew as soon as she opened her eyes she would be bombarded with questions, and she was enjoying the peaceful silence. She was still incredibly tired from the fight, but she couldn't fall back to sleep. She decided she mine as well get the interrogation over with and she sat up, stretching and yawning as she did so.  
  
'You're awake!' Sango noticed, smiling widely. 'Thanks a lot for what you did back there. That was amazing! You never told me you could do that! It's so cool.'  
  
Shippo nodded in agreement with Sango. Akako realized he had a giant bandage on his head that was protruding from his forehead because of the giant bump underneath it. She smiled at them for the praise, but realized they had no idea what it really was she did. She was glad about this and didn't bother to tell them. Maybe she could get away with being who she was and they'd never have to know. . .  
  
She then looked at Miroku, who was holding Sango's hand, and immediately knew that he, in fact, knew. However, he didn't seem bothered by the fact, only. . .puzzled? She couldn't really read the expression on his face, so she decided to leave it alone.  
  
'Is anybody else famished?' Sango asked. Kirara was closer to the ground so as to be closer to Inuyasha who was running with Kagome gladly on his back.  
  
'Yeah, I could go for some ramen,' Kagome smiled up at her. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of "ramen" and he quickly agreed that they should stop.  
  
'Wait, where's the ramen? Who has it?' Inuyasha asked. 'Wait. . . did anybody pick up Kagome's bag?'  
  
They all shook their heads and realized that they had left Kagome's bag back in the clearing where Sesshomaru had first captured her.  
  
'Wait. . . where are the jewel shards?' Inuyasha asked.  
  
Everyone stayed silent until Kagome burst out laughing. 'You guys worry too much! I got food from Sesshomaru's palace and I took back the jewel shards he stole from me. But wow, I really had you guys going! You should of seen your faces!'  
  
Everyone else started laughing with Kagome, except for Inuyasha, who failed to see the humor in what Kagome had done; the jewel shards were no laughing matter. Kagome noticed this and ruffled his hair, smiling hugely. Inuyasha decided to let it go, just this once, and a tiny smile crept onto his face. It was good to have Kagome back.  
  
***  
  
A/N: ok, not that long, but I'M NOT DONE YET! Although that would be a good place to end it. . . BUT! Do NOT think that this is the end! There is more coming! It's not MUCH more, but it is more. I know, I know, you were hoping that the torture was over, but not yet! Mwahahaha! (There ya go Caitlin, just for you) oh, and I just saw the amount of reviews I have and DAMN! 92! BUT, I would like to break 100. . .please! That'd be AWESOME! Thanx! Luv y'all! -Abster 


	23. Chapter 22 You've waited long enough, do...

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. As my friends know all too well, I moved to Missouri this summer. And before that, I had gotten a boyfriend, I had play, school, ASP, etc. etc. Just recently I have remembered , and decided to return. And although I'm not entirely thrilled with this story, I'm going to end it soon, (yes Caitlin, with your ending as well,) and start another one, one that I hope to keep up with (and if I don't, feel free to send me flames and stuff to remind me.) I was actually going to just scrap it from here, deciding this "ending" was good enough, but after I read just the last 10 reviews, I decided I couldn't. with 110 reviews telling me I was good, and that the story was good, and that I should keep writing and everything else, I couldn't just end it. So, with no further ado, chapter 22!

_**Chapter 22**_

"Miroku, do you think Inuyasha and Kagome will ever get over their differences and get together?"

"You know, Sango, I really don't think so. People like that, well, they're clearly in love, but it'll never work out. My best guess is that one of them will die in a battle or something, and their last words will be 'I love you.'"

"Thanks Miroku. That was greatly depressing. I appreciate it."

Sango and Miroku were lying together next to a small fire, Sango's head on Miroku's chest, with Miroku's hand around Sango's waist. The stars above shined brightly on the couple as they talked. Sango was surprised at how comfortable she felt in the arms of the lecher, but she was quite content at her position.

"Some people just take a while to realize they work well together."

Across the fire, Kagome sat watching Miroku and Sango talk to each other, cuddled up together. She felt happy for them, but jealous. She wanted such a relationship. They looked so peaceful together, so happy, so...beautiful. She looked up at Inuyasha, sitting quietly in the tree above her, also staring at Miroku and Sango, his expression blank.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out. Inuyasha looked down at her, but didn't say anything. As an after thought, he decided to jump down and sit next to her. "When did Miroku and Sango finally get together?" she asked, that being the first thing that came into her mind. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know. I wasn't really with them for a while. I was far ahead of them...uh, chasing after you."

Kagome blushed a little. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "For getting caught, that is. I...I wish I hadn't caused you so much trouble."

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "It wasn't your fault. It's ok. I couldn't protect you. And my brother...I'm just so angry I couldn't kill him for what he did to you. I...I, I saw the scars...on your stomach. When I first found you. I...I can't believe he did that to you. I'm so sorry. I will kill him. One of these days."

A tear slowly fell down Kagome's cheek. She had been bewildered by Inuyasha'a embrace, but as soon as those words came out of his mouth, she felt her arms reaching up to go around him.

"And you said they'd never get together," Sango whispered up to Miroku.

A/N (again): Yes, that's all for now. I'm tired, I need food and I'm not entirely sure what to write next. I know of a few things. (Reminder; Sesshy doesn't stay down for long, and what about hojo?) hehehe. The ending(s) are coming soon! I'll hopefully stay on task now (it's the beginning of a new quarter, pray for less homework!) and if not start sending me flames about my lack of updating. Sayonara! (oh yeah, and I'm taking Japanese now :-D I can write in hiragana, and I know a few useful words and phrases. The hardest one, by far, is "Otangiyou Biomedetou", which means "Happy Birthday." It's fun to say :-D but hard to learn. Well, adios!


	24. Chapter 23 The chapter's interesting, le...

Ohayogozaimasu! Or konichiwa! Or konbanwa! Ah ha! I'm updating again, so soon! :-D yes, you may praise me. Or not...Well, I don't own anyone in this story, except Akako. I mean, come on, do you really think I'd use my billions of dollars to steal the rights away from Rumiko Takahashi? ... heh heh. What kind of person do you think I am? ... go away.

_**Chapter 23**_

"I'm gonna go wash up in the near by hot spring," Sango announced after awhile, "you want to come with me, Akako? Kagome?" she asked.

"Sure!" Kagome responded happily, leaping up.

"No, that's all right. I'm just gonna stay here. Besides, someone here better make sure this lecher doesn't come after you," Akako responded, nodding towards Miroku. Sango smiled as she turned around, and the two friends began walking in the direction of the hot springs.

Akako turned her gaze towards Shippo. She became surprised when she noticed that he was just staring off into space. Then a laugh escaped her lips.

'The kitsune has fallen asleep with his eyes open!' she laughed. "That's a pretty neat trick to have.' Just as she said this, Shippo fell over and Akako shut his eyes. "It was getting kinda creepy," she explained to no one in particular.

Miroku smiled and nodded as Akako started to sit down. She glanced over at Miroku to make sure he wasn't heading towards the hot springs and was surprised to see him staring back at her.

'What?' she asked, startled by his unblinking stare.

'I was just wondering when you were planning on further explaining your use of the elemental powers.'

Now it was Akako's turn to stare. "How do you know?" she asked him.

'I AM a monk you know. I did learn some things, even though my teacher was drunk most of the time,' he replied.

Akako half-smiled. 'So why haven't you revealed me to the others yet?' she asked suspiciously.

'I asked you first... However, I didn't know that being an Elementalist was something to be ashamed of. I just thought that since you hid it for so long that there was a reason.'

Akako's smile widened as she realized how big both Miroku's brain and heart were. 'Being an Elementalist isn't something to be ashamed of,' Akako replied. 'However, being a Quintessence Manipulator can be widely unacceptable.'

'A what? Quin-tess-ance Manipulator?' Miroku looked throughly confused. 'How do you manipulate what doesn't exist?'

'Oh, quintessence exists alright. It is what everything not made of the elements is made of. If it is not made from fire, water, air or earth then it is made of quintessence. However, as many people cannot think of anything that is not made of one of those four, they believe it doesn't exist. However, my family has been able to disprove this theory. For as long back as my family tree extends, my ancestors have been able to channel into a greater power and use the four elements in order to help good people. However, we are unaccepted because we cannot control this greater power. Once they possess my body I cannot control what they do through me. This is what got my family our bad reputation.'

'What happened?' Miroku asked, extremely enticed in the story.

'Well, my great-great grandfather decided that since our powers were so exceedingly powerful, he could use them to make a profit. He went from town to town, helping anyone who had enough money. However, he was once hired by some particularly evil people. Even though they were evil, they were still high up in the social scale, and there was a lot of them. They wanted my great-great grandfather to destroy the select few who were rebelling against them. However, once the greater powers took over his body, they destroyed his employers. Many people heard of the slaughter of these people and decided that all of my relatives were evil and not to be trusted. So now my people are shunned by all except those who knew of the real reason. My great-great grandfather was just a money obsessed man who had powers too great for him. . .'

Miroku stared at Akako, and then nodded. "I understand," he said, looking down at his own hands. "Ancestors can really screw up our lives, eh?" He smiled at her, then leaned up against a tree, awaiting Sango's return.

* * *

Akako sat just outside the ring of light that the small fire created. A shiver ran up her spine and she spun around. A light breeze rustled a few of the crinkly leaves that had fallen to the forest floor. The darkness was almost complete, due to the small moon overhead, illuminating little. Akako looked over at Inuyasha, who was crouching next to Kagome, looking around everywhere, never letting his guard down. Kagome seemed to be sleeping happily, a slight smile plastered on her face. Akako's gaze turned to Miroku and Sango. The two had fallen asleep next to each other, curled up in each other's arms. Akako felt a sharp pain slice through her heart. Painful memories raced through her mind of a lost love who would never return.

_No_ she thought to herself, _I'm not going to think about that. It's...it's too agonizing._ The stars twinkled in the late night, reminding the world of a larger universe. Akako looked up and sighed. There was little she could do here anymore. And she couldn't stay and allow the love between Miroku and Sango conjure up such excruciating memories. She slowly picked up her pack and walked away slowly.

Inuyasha heard Akako get up. He heard her walk away. He looked over and wondered if she would return. After she had been gone for 5 minutes, he decided to go after her. He threw Kagome a fleeting glance, worrying for a second if she would be alright or not. He didn't want to leave her alone, not yet, not again. After contemplating for a second, he figured she'd be ok for a little while, since Sango and Miroku were there. After all, he would be able to hear them, and it's not like much could happen in a few minutes.

Inuyasha jumped up into the tree above and began leaping from branch to branch. He followed Akako's scent, and quickly began to hear her shuffling footsteps. He jumped down and landed in front of the startled red head.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, I was, um, well, I have to get going. Many people need my help. I was just, I thought I should, you know, leave you guys alone again," Akako attempted to explain.

"Why don't you just wait until tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked. "It's not like I care or nothin, but I'm sure Sango wants to say good-bye to you and all."

"Well, yes, but, really, I think I should be off none-the-less. Please give Sango my regards. And, well, tell her I'm sorry. I just...I can't stay anymore."

Inuyasha stared at her questioningly, but Akako simply smiled and began to walk away again.

"Akako?" Inuyasha stopped the girl as she turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, well, thanks. For your help. With my brother. And all. And, uh, good luck, with whatever you end up doing."

"Your welcome," Akako responded quietly as she turned around again, and slowly walked away.

* * *

"I can't believe she'd just leave like that! Did she tell you why???" Sango asked, clearly upset.

"Uh, she said she had to go, you know, help people and stuff," Inuyasha responded blandly.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Sango asked bitterly.

"I tried!" Inuyasha snapped back. "Besides, if she wants to leave, let her. Jeez, it's not our fault if she doesn't want to stay. She's not my responsibility!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Sango replied. "I shouldn't be so hard on you. It's just...I don't understand why she left."

It was early morning, and the entire crew was up. Kagome had begun to make up some breakfast on the fire, and Shippo was helping Miroku get some water. Kirara was in her smaller form, looking on as Kagome worked. They were all troubled by the sudden departure of Akako, but had decided if that was what she wanted, then there wasn't much they could do.

"Well, speaking of leaving..." Kagome cut in, "uh, I kinda need to go home. I'd like to have my wounds and such looked at by a doctor, or at least my mother. I need to make sure they're not infected or anything."

Inuyasha whirled around and glared at her. "What?!? You can't go home now! We just got you back! You can't just _leave!_"

"Inuyasha, it's not that I want to, it's that I have to." Inuyasha grumbled at this remark, upset at the prospect of Kagome leaving his side ever again.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere but hell," a voice from overhead declared. A frightened look passed over Kagome's face, as did a feeling of dread pass through Inuyasha. All three looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling.

"I think I have something that might interest you," Sesshomaru responded.

A unanimous gasp eminated from the three as Sesshomaru pulled out the limp body of Akako.

* * *

"So Miroku, did you get lucky last night?" Shippo asked the monk.

"Ha ha!" Miroku responded, a nervous smile passing over his face. "What ever do you mean by that, Shippo?"

"I don't know, exactly," Shippo responded, "I've just heard men saying that to each other in the places that we stay."

The smile stayed plastered on Miroku's face as a giant bead of sweat gathered on his forehead.

Suddenly, they heard Kagome's scream coming from the forest. "What was that?" Shippo wondered.

"I don't know, but I get a feeling we should find out," Miroku responded, picking up his shakujo and running towards the place they had heard Kagome's scream. As he got closer, he heard the sounds of voices growling at each other, and began to distinguish the sound on Sesshomaru's voice.

"Shit..." he grumbled under his breath. "Not again..."

* * *

A/N: That's all you get for now. :-D My prediction is that there will be...hmm, 26 chapters in this story. 3 to go! Stay tuned! Now that I've got it going, I'm sure I'll finish it soon. Leave me ideas on what you want, although since I'm getting back into the writing routine, I might already have written the next 3 chapters by the time you leave them :-P. Well, that's all for now. Aloha!


	25. Chapter 23 dun dun dun, NO NAME!

Sorry for taking so long…I won't delay the continuation of the story any longer with a lot of talk, so w/o any further ado, onto the story! (btw, does anybody really know what an ado is? And why do we listen to one?)

_**Chapter 23**_

"You are going to die," Inuyasha grumbled, charging towards Sesshomaru's neck.

"Oh, you mean like her?" Sesshomaru responded, nodding towards Akako's limp body, still grasped in his remaining arm, as he easily dodged Inuyasha's attack. "You could at least not let your rage blind you. You're bad enough at fighting as it is, you don't have to become worse." Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as Inuyasha hurled himself at his older brother and missed by inches, due to Sesshomaru's carefully calculated evasion.

"Let my friend go!" Sango's angry scream emanated from the brush. Holding her katana steadily, Sango bravely jumped and aimed just to Sesshomaru's left, and Inuyasha smiled at the carefully planned attack. He leaped towards Sesshomaru, aiming closer to the right than normal, hoping Sango's plan would work.

"Idiots. I can fly," Sesshomaru mumbled as he soared higher into the air, letting Inuyasha and Sango fall to the ground. Sango and Inuyasha looked at each other, then nodded.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, just as Inuyasha brought out Tetsusaiga. He didn't care if it hadn't worked in the past, he was just hoping that now that they were out of the castle, Sesshomaru's power against their father's sword was diminished.

"Wind Scar!" he tried, hoping this time it would work. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood his ground. When the dust from Inuyasha's attack settled, he was still standing there, looking bored.

"If that's really all you can do, I'm quite disappointed in…" Sesshomaru began, but his eyes suddenly widened and he whipped around, just in time to see a demon cat hurling towards him and a katana aimed perfectly towards his torso. He dodged quickly, but with the added weight of the girl, he was only able to avoid the katana hitting dead center. A cut appeared on his left shoulder, and he growled, greatly angered by the intolerable mortal's daring attack.

"That's going to cost you…" Sesshomaru growled. He raised himself up into the air and half-grinned. "Hope you're faster than you look, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up in a mixture of horror and hatred, just in time to see Sesshomaru drop Akako. If she was still alive, the drop would kill whatever was left.

"I've got her! Don't worry about it!" Sango yelled as Kirara plunged onwards, towards the falling redhead. Rising up to meet the body, Sango grabbed onto her friend and began taking the body away, hoping to put her near Kagome, who was being smart and hiding. Inuyasha, however, was filled with a sense of dread as Sesshomaru's smile widened, instead of diminished. The lime-green of his whip dashed across Sango's back as she screamed and fell off of Kirara, letting her and Akako fall to the ground close below. They rolled as Kirara circled back around to check on her master. Neither Akako or Sango moved, and Inuyasha felt a bitter anger fill him as he ran towards his arrogant brother.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked Kagome as he ran up to her, Shippo close behind.

"Shhh," Kagome warned. "Sesshomaru came back with Akako's body and Inuyasha is trying to kill him, with Sango's help, but Sango was just hit and…"

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled, seeing her body lying limp on the ground. Nothing else mattered at that moment as he rushed to her side, hoping she was playing dead, just playing.

He reached her side and saw the wound seeping with blood on her back. "Oh no, if only I hadn't left you, I didn't want to leave you…" Miroku started mumbling. He carefully picked up her body, and then noticed Akako's body not far off. Using all the strength he had, he lifted up both girls and ran them to Kagome.

"Please, Kagome, use whatever knowledge of medicine you have to heal them. Please, oh please, let Sango be all right…"

Kagome nodded, then realized Miroku was leaving. "Where are you going? You can help to!"

"Inuyasha needs help," Miroku mumbled. "It's time we ended this…"

A/N: So, um, yeah, that was my short little update for right now. My summer's turning out to be almost as busy as my school year, so I don't know how long it'll be til I update again. Just keep your fingers crossed, and reviews are always appreciated…:-D


End file.
